Insanity is Bliss
by SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: Brothers Sam and Dean are the newest paitents at Garrison Mental Hospital.A place where the food sucks,the doctors are just as crazy as the paitents not to mention pure evil and the only way you leave is in a body bag or so it's been said -Full Sum Inside
1. Prologue 1: The Novaks

**A/N: **

**Pairing(s):Dean/Castiel Sam/Gabriel Gabriel/Crowly Chuck/Becky Nick/Meg Nick/Micheal. One sided Dean/Anna, One sided Castiel/Anna (On Anna's part for both). Mentions of Past Gabriel/Just about everyone.**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Talk of suicide/cutting, various mental illnesses, language and sex between two consenting males. If any of this bothers or offends you turn back now.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: AS MENTIONED ABOVE SEVERAL MENTAL ILLNESSES ARE REFEREED TO IN THIS STORY. I AM ****NOT****A PROFESSIONAL BY ANY MEANS. ALL INFORMATION IS GAINED FROM PERSONAL EXPERIENCE OR THAT OF A FRIENDS AND A BIT OF RESEARCH. THIS IS **_**NOT MEANT TO OFFEND!**_** THERE ARE MOMENTS IN THIS STORY WHEN SERIOUS MENTAL DISORDERS ARE JOKED ABOUT BY PEOPLE WHO HAVE THEM. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU **_**TURN BACK**_**.**

**Summery: Brothers Sam and Dean are the newest patients at Garrison Mental Hospital. A place where the food sucks, the doctors are just as crazy as the patients (not to mention pure evil) and the only way you leave is in a body bag (or so it's been said). How the HELL are Sam and Dean going to get out alive? A schizophrenic 'Angel' and his brother ought to help.**

**Disclaimer: Let me check my birth certificate... Nope it doesn't say Eric Kripke. Guess that means that I don't own it huh?**

**Ah it's good to be writing again, my computer wasn't really working so I couldn't post but on the bright side I got soooo many idea's in that time, including this one right here, which I am very excited about.**

**I wasn't sure what to label this under for genre I tried to make it a bit of everything romance, drama, mystery, suspense, comedy, even a little horror I tired to put a little bit of it all at one point.**

**Also be warned: I've written quite a bit of this but not all of it but it's looking to be a pretty long story. **

**This is my first Supernatural story so feel free to tell me if the characterizations aren't very good ect. Constructive criticism is certainly welcome.**

**Finally for people who read this who may be reading my Buffy or Glee fic I'm still writing them both never fear the next chapter for one isn't cooperating and the other is very long and hard type it all up.**

**Now that I'm finally done with my ridiculously long A/N so without further ado: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Gabriel has known since the age of ten that he and his brother weren't <em>'normal'<em>. _'Normal' _ten year olds _chose_ to lie. _'Normal' _ten year olds didn't black out for chunks at a time. _'Normal' _ten year olds remembered if they broke their little brothers arm. _'Normal' _ten year olds didn't have two fucking people living inside them!

_'Normal' _ten year olds didn't have an eight year old brother who would burst into tears if either of his brothers left his side for too long.

At thirteen his life his life became even less _'normal'._At thirteen his little brother James died. Castiel, James twin, was devastated, understandably so when James died. In result he clung to Gabriel more than ever before and slowly but surely fell into a world of his own creation. A world where Jimmy was, quite literally, always with him.

When Gabriel was fifteen he realized that any chance he and Castiel had at _'normal' _was shot to hell long ago.. After all, _'normal'_teenagers didn't have a little brother who was an Angel and was using his dead brother as a vessel. Nor were they themselves an Angel (well 1/3 Angel, another 1/3 a demon of some sort and the other a Pagan God... He had to give his little brother credit, he sure could cast his roles.)

When Gabriel was fifteen he realized he didn't much care for _'normal'._

Sixteen was when Gabriel learned that his father _did _care for _'normal' _and apparently alcohol. He learned that words hurt just as much if not _more_ than fists

The day after he learned all this was the day Castiel stopped speaking.

At the tender age of seventeen after he came to 'himself', in a manner of speaking, and saw Castiel lying in a hospital bed with a few broken bones and what the doctors told him was a mild concussion, he realized just how dangerous his little brothers world was when the only one there to protect Castiel was him. And he wasn't always there, not really (though not to discredit his alters completly. Trickster was obviously fond of Castiel or he'd be lying in a ditch somewhere rather than a hospital bed.)

It was at seventeen that Gabriel decided he and his brother needed help. **Real **help.

It was at seventeen he realized just how much he loved his little brother. Just _how_ much he'd do for him. Even if it meant trying to be _'normal'. _

Whatever the hell **that **was.

And that is how the Novak's ended up in Garrison Mental Hospital.

And how sixteen years later they met the Winchesters.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: So yes it was short but it was only the prologue. There's actually 2 prologues. The Novaks (this one) and The Winchesters. I'll hopefully have the next prologue up tomorrow.****

**Reviews make me happy.**


	2. Prologue 2: The Winchesters

**A/N: Yes! I'm actually gonna get this up when I said I would. **

**So this ones a bit longer than the last one.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dean was the first of the Winchester brothers to have problems. He was four years old when his mother died in a fire, a week later the night terrors started. They were always the same, the night of the fire. His father handed him Sammy and he ran, except of getting out, the flames engulfed him and his baby brother before Dean woke up screaming.<p>

When Dean was seven he got into his first fight. An older student ad been calling him a chicken among various other names and something inside Dean snapped, he couldn't help it. Dean came out of the fight with a black eye and a bloody nose. The older boy had a broken nose and two bruised ribs.

Sammy showed signs of problems when Dean turned eleven. At the time Dean couldn't understand why it was so important to his little brother to wash his hands _**exactly **_four times _every _time, or why nothing could ever be on the floor without him _having_ to pick it up, or that when his food touched or their wasn't even amounts it was a huge ordeal. Yes it was a mystery to Dean.

When Dean was fourteen he understood more about both himself and his brother. So when Sammy's moods began to go haywire with no reason or explanation Dean caught on real quick.

Dean was seventeen when his dad died, from a gunshot wound from so drug dealers on the job. After the trauma of losing thier dad it was only natural for him and Sammy to latch onto each other.

The year following John Winchesters death was one of the worst years of Deans life. Sammy was _always _worried (more so than usual and **THAT **was saying something) and if he wasn't worried he was upset or crying about _something. _Sammy _tried_ to wear long shirts, to hide the scars, but Dean wanted to help he did but Sam would shut down anytime the subject came up. Besides Dean had something else on his mind because he had learned an awful truth; Monsters existed.

Dean was twenty two the first time he told someone about the Monsters. His dad's old partner from the force, Bobby Singer who had taken him and Sammy in, was who he chose to confide in. He wanted to tell Sammy but he was still so easily upset, even with the medication and Dean didn't want to ruin how well he was doing in school by worrying him. Besides it was Deans jobs to _**protect **_Sammy from the monsters not _**expose **_him.

They told him the monsters wern't real, that they didn't exist. They spent _years_ trying to convince Dean. Dean knew the truth though, Monsters were real and they were everywhere. He was just the only one who could see them.

At twenty four Dean was introduced to Ruby, Sammy's first serious girlfriend. Dean looked at Ruby and her glowing red eyes, sharp razor claws and tentacle-like hair and tried to find a polite way to tell Sammy he was dating a monster.

At twenty six Dean hadn't heard from Sammy in over a year. The monster that called itself Ruby hadn't taken it well when he tried to reveal it and Sammy unable to see it's true face, went with it. As depedent on it as he once was on Dean. So needless to say get a call at three in the morning from a crying Sammy. Without hesitation Dean drove the long drive from Bobby's to Standford.

His little brother looked a mess. Pale, sunken in, bloodshot eyes with dark circles under them, tear tracks on his face, shuddering despite the warm temperature and needle marks on his arms along with fresh cuts for the first time in a long time.

As Dean listened to Sammy's story he fought the urge to say 'I told you so.'

Dean was twenty nine when bobby got into a car accident. Or at least that was the _official_ story. Whatever the case cars or monsters the end result was the same: Bobby was paralyzed.

With regret he told Dean that he would no longer be able to give Sammy and him the care they needed and they would have to find somewhere. Dean wasn't sure how much 'care' he required (sure he had his problems but nothing he couldn't manage.) Sammy on the other hand...

And wherever Sammy wen't Dean was damn well following.

And that is how the Winchesters ended up in Garrison Mental Hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so there's prologue #2. I hope you liked it. The actual story starts next :).**

**With the two prologues I tried a new writing style for me so I'd like to know how I did.**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	3. Chapter One

**A/N: Okay here we go the first 'officail' chapter.**

**I want to thank: darkphoenix2345, Lady Jones, and skyward2312 for the reviews, they made my day.**

**So without furthur ado: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sam looked around his new room and hoped his new roommate didn't particularly <em>want<em> all his shit on the ground.

Sam _knew_ he shouldn't be touching this guys stuff but he just couldn't **help **it. He sighed as he picked up a book that was opened on the ground. He hated this, he really did. But at least he _**knew**_ he was sick... Unlike Dean. He sighed sadly at the thought of his older brother as he folded the last piece of clothing on the floor and placed it neatly on the bed. He looked up at the wall where someone had written in permanent marker: **THE IMPORTANT SHIT.** Underneath the bold headline were pictures.

The first of a small blond boy, about two if Sam had to guess, holding two identical baby's in each arm beaming proudly at the camera. Another of two identical dark haired boys, no older than five, with mud all over their faces sticking their tongues out at each other. The next one was of the same boys, slightly older, grinning excitedly over a pair of new bikes the blond boy from earlier, about nine or ten now, standing off to the side laughing. Sam frowned as he looked at the next one, a tombstone with the name: _James Christopher Novak_. The grave had a few flowers on it and looked rather fresh, but it was the only thing in the picture. Sam moved quickly to the next one which made him smile slightly it was the blond boy, fourteen maybe fifteen, up in an apple tree smirking slightly and one of the dark haired boys looking up at the blond boy his head tilted looking curiously amused. The next of the dark haired boy looking skeptically at a hamburger, right next to that one of his eating the same burger with a look of extreme happiness. It went on and on pictures upon pictures, it completely covered his roommates half of the wall like some sort of wall paper. Most seemed like happy memories, others, like the tombstone, made Sam move on quickly. Sam felt as if he was spying on this guy, whoever he was, reading his diary or something. He hadn't met him yet but he already felt as though he knew him. The boy seemed happy but as he grew older his bright smile turned mocking, sarcastic, maybe a bit bitter. The dark haired boy (his brother most likely) was obviously one of the, if not **the**,most important thing to him if the wall was anything to go by. One photo caught his eye, it was of the blond guy (Who he was guessing was his new roommate), just him all alone, it was the only picture like that on this wall. But that wasn't what drew Sam to it, whoever took the picture took it without him know. The look on his face was just so-

"Having fun?" Came a voice.

Sam jumped in surprise before turning around "I-I'm sorry." he said quickly. He observed the older man who was apparently his roommate and instantly knew his guess had been right. It was the blond boy fom the pictures, all grown up. "I uh... I shouldn't of-" Sam took a deep breath as he felt his palms begin to get sweaty, the first sign of an oncoming attack "I-I-I mean I should've-"

"Okay okay" the man said an amused look on his face that didn't reach his eyes which looked a mix of concern, sympathy and understanding. "Just stop before you hurt yourself kiddo. I don't mind if you look at the family album. He looked at the folded cloths on the bed and his now clean side of the room "Obsessive compulsive huh?" he asked in a voice that had the same mixture as his eyes.

Sam shrugged sheepishly, his breathing slowing and he could tell the attack was receding "Yeah, sor-"

"Don't even finish that sentence" the man said moving to his bed "Don't apologize for something you can't help." he began to put his cloths away in drawers "I'll just watch my mess from now on."

"Uh thanks..."

"Gabriel," he supplied "Most of the time at least." he finished with the cloths and turned around "When rec time comes I'll show you round. Be your guide to the people and places of Garrison Mr..."

"Winchester. Sam Winchester." Sam paused taking in what he'd just said along with Gabriel's amused face. "And I _swear _I didn't mean to rip off Bond just now."Gabriel chuckled and opened his mouth to reply but whatever he was about to say was cut off by frantic knocking on the door.

Sam watched as Gabriel's calm and aloof manner switched instantly to worried as he rushed to the door, yanking it open to reveal a frenzied looking man who Sam recognized as one of the boys from the photographs.

* * *

><p>Gabriel held his little brother who was panting and had a wild look in his eye "Castiel? What is it? What happened?" he asked. His little brother said nothing just stared at Sam in a daze. "Castiel?" Gabriel asked ,worried, wishing Castiel would just <em>speak<em> already Castiel three years to speak. And now he spoke only to or through Gabriel. But it was better than nothing. "_**Castiel!**_"

Castiel's head snapped back to his brother "Don't you feel it?" he asked and Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief "It's _**HIM**_."

Gabriel quickly filed through the information of his brothers fantasy world. There were so many things Castiel could be talking about. He didn't want to be wrong so instead... "Sam? You've got to be kidding me. You sure baby brother?" he asked in an amused aloof way that betrayed everything he was feeling.

"Of _course _I'm sure." Castiel said his eyes intense "That boy is Lucifer's vessel."

Aaah the vessel's. Castiel had spoken of them before. Gabriel could do this now "To be Lucifer's vessel he'd have to have-"

"A brother." Castiel finished "I have met Micheal's vessal." Gabriel sighed of _**course**_ he had. "Surely you can feel it?" Castiel asked, his head tilting, signalling he was confused.

Gabriel looked back over his shoulder at a very confused Sam and gave him an apologetic look before turning back to his brother "Y...Yeah I do. Don't know how I missed it before."

"You wern't paying attention, as per usual." Castiel said in a scolding voice.

Gabriel shrugged carlessly "Alright so we found them. What now?"

"We protect them."

Well that one threw Gabriel threw a loop. According to Castiel when Micheal and Lucifer got their vessel's they would fight, triggering the Apocalypse and later Utopia. You'd think an 'Angel' like his brother would be all for that. "Protect them?" Gabriel asked just to make sure he got it right.

"Yes. I will protect Dean and you will do the same for Sam."

Gabriel looked back over at Sam. Tall, cute, puppy dog eyes emphasized even more his confused look. shaggy hair, obviously well muscled . He was a fucking walking wet dream. And Castiel wanted him to stick close? What kind of big brother would he be if he said no?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go chapter one. Hoped you liked it.**

**Again as I stated in the first chapter I'm not an expert so if Sam's panic attack was not realistic I'm sorry. I just took it from my own panic attacks and it's 'easier' to live it than to write it if you understand.**

**So I hope I'll be able to post again real soon**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	4. Chapter Two

**A/N: This is so late. I am SO sorry.**

**I want to thank:lljn105,KiraSparrow,Staticterminator,and Underworld's-Reject for the reviews.**

**Also just so you know the 'Cheesy Eye Lines' are more or less word for word from real cheesy romance books. I have a few friends who read them and they talk me every now and then into reading them and some have lines along these lines. I was not about to go reading through said books again to get them the exact quotes but hopefully the point got through lol**

**So with that:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dean was... confused, to say the least. He'd opened the door to his room to see a dark haired man sitting on a bed on the far side of the rather small room. He murmured a 'Hi, Names Dean' before making his way over to his bed and began to sort through his few possessions he had been allowed to bring into this hell hole.<p>

He turned to say more to the man, ask his name or whatever, but to his surprise the man was right in front of him practically nose to nose and Dean was being stared at by the bluest pair of eyes he had ever seen. Now Dean had never understood phrases you found in cheesy romance novels that he knew Sammy read but tried to hide. Phrases like _'Felt as though he was looking into her very soul'_ or _'His eyes looked as if they held the secrets of the world'_ or his personal favorite _'She looked into his eyes and she felt as though she was falling into them, into him'_ Whenever he'd pick one of them up to tease Sammy about later (Sammy could deny it _all_ he wanted Dean knew his brother was a girl.) He help but laugh at lines like those. But now, suddenly staring into this mans eyes, he **GOT** it.

The man kept staring at him, Dean wanted to speak to say something, anything, but his the words wern't coming to him all he could do was stare.  
>So they stood there in silence the man looking at him with those damn as so intensely, crowding him (he apparently didn't understand the term 'personal space')<br>Then slowly the man raised his hand and placed it on his shoulder and tilted his head as if asking him a question. Dean shivered, in a way that had nothing to do with the hand on his shoulder it was just really fucking cold, he tore his gaze away from the eyes to look at said hand.

"What-" he looked back up to see a shutting door leaving Dean alone and very much confused.

He did know one thing though. That guy was definitely _not_ a monster.

* * *

><p>Castiel walked back to his room with Gabriel by his side.<p>

"So," Gabriel began and Castiel turned to look at him "Should we tell them?" Castiel raised an eyebrow, "The brothers," Gabriel elaborated "Should we tell them what we are? What _they_ are?"

Castiel tilted his head, considering, after a moment he answered "Yes I think that would be wise."

"You know you're gonna have to _talk_ to whatshisface." Gabriel said gently

"His **name** is Dean." Castiel said annoyed "And I'll manage."

"Don't think he'll be able to handle your true voice... He _is _a vessel."

"I'm unsure... it is best not to risk it" Castiel said frowning "I wish I could control it better... I hate that my words only bring harm to people." his frowned turned into more of a far away scowl.

"You'll learn baby brother." Gabriel said reassuringly as he stopped in front of a door "Here's your stop."

Castiel simply stood there for awhile before pulling his brother into an awkward but tight hug which his brother hurriedly, albeit also awkwardly,  
>returned. When Castiel pulled away Gabriel had a surprised but happy expression on his face "What was that for?"<p>

"To thank you." Castiel replied "I know it must not be easy for you to go against our brothers." Castiel explained. A strange look crossed Gabriels face, one Castiel could not place, so Castiel ignored it. Gabriel was often making strange faces he didn't understand, or saying something he couldn't understand,  
>or doing something he couldn't understand, or- Gabriel was hard for Castiel to understand. "If you rather I not-"<p>

"**NO!**" Gabriel said quickly and a bit loudly. Castiel raised an eyebrow "I mean, we're brothers, closer to each other than any of the others probably. Brothers hug. It's a... brotherly thing."

"Not-"

"Yes, yes I _know, _a _human_ brotherly thing" Gabriel said quickly "But still, why not right? So... hug away." Gabriel finished smiling

Yes... **Very** hard to understand.

Castiel simply nodded before turning and retreating into his room.

As soon as the door shut Dean's head snapped up. "Hey" the human said flashing a smile that made Castiel pause for a bit, why he did not know, before continuing to his side of the room. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. We uh didn't really get a chance to talk before." Castiel sat on his bed and began to search for what he needed.  
>"So... What's your name?" Castiel simply continued to search. Dean remained quiet for about a minute before speaking once more "I mean if you don't wanna... you know if now isn't a good... I just thought since we're roommates... I'm not askin' for much here just a name." Castiel smiled to himself as he found what he needed "Well I guess-" Castiel sat up in his bed and held up a finger to Dean signaling to 'hold on a minute' and began to write.<p>

* * *

><p>All Dean wanted to do was talk to the guy. Find out what he was. He'd thought it over and while there was no doubt in his mind that he wasn't a monster he wasn't 'normal' either. No one had eyes like that and was just some everyday human. Maybe he was like Dean and had the ability to see the monsters,<br>or some other type of power if his power existed surely there were other people who also had 'gifts'.

But he couldn't find out if the guy wouldn't fucking **_talk_** to him!

He had tried to be polite as the man ignored him in favor of digging around in his dresser, figuring the guy was shy. Maybe he had a disorder in addition to his gift,  
>this <em>was<em> a mental hospital after all. But Dean was _not_ a patient person.

He bit back a snap when the man held up a finger and began to write. What could he be writing that was so damned im-

The man held up the paper for Dean to read, staring at him, no through him, with those damned eyes. Dean looked down at the paper and read:

**My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord.**

Well... Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we go it's up FINALLY.**

**It was short yes but important, the next chapter is rather short too but hopefully will be up sooner rather than later.**

**Review and tell me what you thought :D**


	5. Chapter Three

**A/N: So I figured since it took me so long with the last chapter I'd get this one up nice and quick.**

**I'd like to thank: KiraSparrow,and Staticterminator for the reviews.**

**So without furthur ado: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Get the hell out of here." Dean said after a moment of silence "There's no such thing."<p>

**This is your problem, Dean** Castiel wrote his head tilted as he wrote more **You have no faith**

"Yeah well Angel's haven't exactly been there for me in the past." Dean said, surprised by how bitter he sounded. "Look, pal I'm not buyin' what your sellin'" Dean said "If you're what you say you are why are you in a loony bin?"

**I could ask the same of you. **Castiel wrote back, his face calm.

Dean sighed, the guy... kinda had a point. "Okay if you are an.." Dean hesitated not believing he was even _entertaining_ this idea "an Angel, what do you want with me?"

**To help you. Save you.**

Dean glared at him "And why would an Angel wanna save _me_?"

**Good things do happen Dean.**

"Not in my experience." Dean said more to himself than his... Angel(?) roommate.

**What is the matter?** Castiel wrote. He tilted his head studying Dean, looking through him with those stupid fucking eyes of his. Dean looked down not wanting to be under the study of said eyes, only looking back up when he heard the sound of pencil on paper. **You don't think you deserve to be saved.** It wasn't a question, Castiel just wrote it as a statement, a fact he knew to be true.  
><strong>I disagree.<strong> Castiel wrote.

Dean sighed "Listen I appreciate the thought but-"

**Do you believe your brother deserves to be saved?**

Dean's eyes narrowed "What does Sammy have to do with this?"

**You are not the only one who needs saving.**

Dean was silent for a minute before sighing "_Alright_... tell me everything."

**It will take considerable time to-**

Seeing what Castiel was writing Dean reached out and stopped him gently "Don't care." he said meeting Castiel's intense stare just as intense, refusing to look away this time. "I've got time."

Castiel did nothing for awhile, just continued their staring contest. After a minute or so he gave a single nod and began to write.

* * *

><p>"So your brother thinks he's an Angel?" Sam asked Gabriel who had just finished explaining the situation.<p>

"Halo and all" Gabriel confirmed

"And he thinks that you're one too?"

"Not just any old Angel. An _Arch_angel. It'd make me feel all warm, fuzzy and oh so special inside but I'm not the only one." He said, a slight smirk on his face.

"So he thinks everybody in this place is... An Angel?"

"Or a Demon. There's even a prophet and a psychic."

"And he think's Dean and I are.. Vessels?" Gabriel nodded "For two of the 'Angels'?"

"Yep. Micheal and Nick. Who Castiel believes are the Archangel Micheal and Lucifer. You are to be Nick's meat suit." he said,  
>a sly grin on his face.<p>

Sam grinned back and rolled his eyes in amusement "And he wants to stop that from happening... Protect us?" Gabriel nodded "So he'll _'protect'_  
>Dean," another nod "And you're supposed to '<em>protect'<em> me?"

"Bingo."

"And _'protecting_' me entails... What exactly?" Sam asked.

"Sticking close, making sure Nick doesn't get his hands on you. Just... Think of me as the stalker you've always wanted to have."

Sam laughed "I don't really think I've ever found myself wanting a stalker."

"That may be." Gabriel said "But that was _before_ you met me. You really should feel honoured. I don't stalk just _anyone_ you know."

Sam chuckeled "So... uh Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Gabriel said, smirking when Sam shot him a glare. "But I suppose you can ask one more."

"Gee thanks." Sam said dryly, fighting off a smirk. "Why do you... reinforce your brothers illusions? Why not try to break him of them instead?"

Gabriel's smirk faded "Castiel's rather set in stone when it comes to his fantasy world." he sighed "People have tried. It uh... doesn't work out."  
>Sam raised an eyebrow "The first time someone tried to... convince him, he tried to prove them wrong. He tried to fly." Sam winced "Yeah ouch... You'd think the fact that he didn't actually fly would plant a seed of doubt but... Castiel can reason anything to make it fit his fantasy." Gabriel sighed running a hand though his hair "After that I checked us in here. Since then people have tried and it never workd out well. He freaks. <strong><em>Every<em>** time someone, whether it be Castiel, the person trying to convince him or just some innocent bystander, gets hurt. It's become sort of an unspoken rule here that we don't force Castiel out of his world. His therapist thinks it has to be gradual." he rolled his eyes and Sam got the feeling Gabriel didn't think much of Castiel's primary therapist. His look turned thoughtful "Speaking of we should probably clue in your brother so he doesn't-"

Gabriel trailed off as Sam gave a humourless chuckle "I uh... I don't think Dean'll be a problem." Sam said

"Really?" Gabriel asked, eyebrow raised, "Why's that?"

"Castiel thinks certain people are Demons right?"

"Yeah..."

"Dean see's monsters."

"Damn." Gabriel said shaking his head giving his own humourless chuckle.

"Yep."

"There two peas in a crazy ass pod."

Sam bit back a laugh "So it would seem."

"Side by side, reinforcing each others delusions."

"Unfortunately."

"Whoever assigns the rooms in this place should be _fucking fired_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there ya go. Next chapter is a lot longer and we get to meet the rest of the patients!**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter Four

**A/N: Sorry this is sooo late... again. *Sheepish giggle* I'm in the process of moving right now so it's been kinda hetic for this may be my last update for a bit... Hopefully no longer than two... max three. So... yeah sorry. :(**

**I wanna thank: Staticterminator, xXxPunkRockChick002xXx, darkpheonix2345, nutmeg17, Fallen4Cas, and Kira Sparrow for the lovley reviews :D.**

**So this is probably like my second or thrid favorite chapter I've written **_**so far**_**. You get to meet the paitents, who just happen to be some of my favorite charecters from the show... What a coincidence eh?**

**Also extra warning you read it at the beginning but just to be sure: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS, AND YES SLIGHT MOCKING, OF SERIOUS MENTAL DISORDERS BY THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE THEM. I APOLOGIZE IF I OFFEND ANYONE, THAT IS NOT MY INTENTION.**

**So with that: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dean looked around the sad excuse for a rec room "So," he started turning to Castiel,<p>

"There's demons in here?"

Castiel nodded **The more powerful the demon the better the disguise, and the harder for someone to detect. Even with your abilities the demons in here are most likley more powerful than out there Dean. **

Dean sighed "Great... What do I do?"

**Clear your mind... Concentrate.**

Dean groaned but closed his eyes and tried to do as Casteil asked. He opened his eyes and looked around and slowly one of the two women in the room, a pretty brunet, transformed.

Her dark brown eyes becoming pure black, her teeth and nails becoming razor sharp, and if he wasn't mistaken... she grew a fucking tail. "Her by the table" he whispered.

**That is Meg. Lucifer's right hand.**

Dean nodded "And where's he?"

**MY brother will be harder to sense. You will not see his true form so much as he'll give ****off a sort of... Energy.**

"Like you?" Dean asked, not imagining that anyone could give off the energy that Castiel had... it was just so... Castiel. Pure, warm, and safe.

Castiel looked a bit surprised but nodded before writing **Similar yes. But his would be more... warped. Less- **Castiel paused as if having trouble coming up with the right word to describe it in human terms.

Dean, who had been readin over his shoulder (dispite Castiel's insistance that he didn't) suggested "Pure?"

Again Castiel looked momentarily surprised before nodding

Dean nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for a feeling of wrongness, anything, an energy as strong but opposite of Castiel's. Something- His eyes snapped open and zoned in on where he felt

the energy coming from. It was a blond man, somewhat scarred, next to meg. And in front of them talking was a short blond man (Who also felt... different) and Sammy! _**THAT BASTARD.**_

Dean stood up ready to fight if need be but was pulled back down by Castiel.

**Dean. Don't.**

Dean glared "That _fucker_ wants to wear my brother like some cheap suit and you just want me to _sit_ here?"

**Yes.**

"Yeah well-"

**Dean. What could you possibly do against Lucifer?**

"I could... Well no _we_ could... And then... Yanno... You'd.. and I'd-"

**Stutter him to death?**

Dean glared "Ha fucking ha. Very funny."

**Funny? It was not my intntion to amuse. I was simply wondering if you honestly ****believed that to be a viable option.**

Dean looked at Castiel's confused expression and began laughing.

* * *

><p>"And this, as the letters on the door say, is the rec room." Gabriel said as he entered, Sam not far behind "As you can see... it kinda sucks."<p>

Sam looked around and realized Gabriel wasn't exagerating "Well uh.." he tried to find something positive "We have a TV."

"All channels are static other than PBS... I like neither Clifford or boring documenteries." he said "But enough about that, let me introduce ya." he gestured for Sam to follow. "Over their by the oh so sad excuse for a pool table is Meg Masters. Don't believe a word she says and protect your manly bits."

Meg who had overheard glared at Gabriel "Screw you Novak."

Gabriel simply smirked and turned to Sam "You see? See where her mind went? Gotta protect myself."

Sam chuckled and Meg rolled her eyes "I've seen what you have to offer Novak, nothin' to get excited about."

Gabriel laughed as he walked closer "Really that's not what you were saying at the time Meg-pie."

Meg took on a seductive smirk "Maybe... But I've had better."

Gabriel leaned in close "Honey," he whispered, something changing in his eyes and Meg leaned close obviously expecting something and Sam felt the need to turn away, not wanting to see Gabriel kiss any one el- any one for some reason. "You've had 'em all." he broke out into a smirk as Meg glared, looking geniuanly hurt, and pushed him away roughly. Gabriel looked confused for a second before laughing a laugh that Sam didn't believe for a second.

And apparently neither did Meg, her look suddenly became concerned "Gabe, did you take your-"

Gabriel hushed her before looking at Sam and then he began having a hushed conversation sam only caught bits of. Such as: _'Not that big of a-'_, _'-ven't told him?' _,_ '-barley noticed'_, _'carefull', 'pills'_, _'What if-'_, _'-under control'_

After about a minute or so Gabriel turned to Sam, smiling "Sorry about that, had something to discuss. Let's continue the people tour." Sam nodded hesitently but Gabriel smiled "Now that guy over there none to subtly staring at Meg's ass-" said man looked up from what appeared to be a lighter that was in his hand, "Is Nick, A.K.A Lucifer."

Nick had walked over by now and grinned "Damn right."

"He belives he's a woman."

Nick spluttered "Fuck You!"

"What is it with everyone wanting to get in my pants today?" Gabriel muttered and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't believe a _word_ this guy says," Nick advised him as he took a seat on a couch behind Meg, "he fuckin' _coined_ the term _'Compulssive Liar'_"

Gabriel shrugged, not denying it "So, what are you really?" Sam asked then realized how that might have sounded "I mean- uh you don't have to-"

Nick waved him off "I'm a Pyromaniac, Narrsicist and I have.. trouble controling my agression." He said as he flicked the lighter open and stared at the flame. Which Meg promtly closed earning her a glare.

She shrugged "You get caught with one again and you'll be on restriction for who knows how long." she explained.

"Aww would you miss me?" Nick mocked

Meg arched an eyebrow looked at Gabriel, Sam and everyone else in the room "I'd get by." she assured. Nick got a sullen look on his face and Meg turned to face them "So, what does Clarence think he is?" she asked nodding at Sam.

Gabriel smiled "Nicky's meat suit."

The two of the laughed "Should you really be talking to us then?" Meg asked.

Gabriel scoffed "Should I ever? I'll think of something.. Always do." he shrugged "Now if you'll excuse us we have a tour to continue." he said taking Sam by the arm and leading him away as he waved good-bye.

He led him to a corner where a pretty blond was fiddeling with valuable looking objects. Gabriel smirked "Nice loot Bells" he said "who'dya hock it from?"

"Mostly Zachariah" the girl said in an accented voice "He was scolding me in his office and he just had the most lovley things." she held up a rolex "He really should take better care of them."

Gabriel laughed "Ah Bells, how _do_ you sleep at night?"

She smiled "On silk sheets, rolling naked in money." She answered promptly with a smirk, giving Sam the impression this wasn't the first time she and Gabriel had had this conversation.

"Liar." Gabriel said

The girl, (Bells?) shrugged "Takes one to know one."

Sam shifted a bit uncomfortably by Gabriel's side. Gabriel turned to him "Oh Kiddo sorry 'bout that." Gabriel said "Sam, Bella. Bella, Sam."

"Pleasure." Bella said shaking Sam's hand.

"Anything you want or need Bella can get." Gabriel said

Bella beamed proudly, gesturing to everything around her "For a price." she said "Speaking of which-"

"Nu-uh Missy." Gabriel said taking Sam's arm once more "Not this time. Whatever it is, I'm not buyin'."

"But-"

_"NO**." **_Gabriel said leading Sam away quickly. "_Never_ let that woman start a sales pitch." Gabriel muttered "She can convince you to buy _anything_."

Sam nodded "I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay, last stop." Gabriel said as they stopped, a rather far distance away from a man writing in a notebook. "Chuck." Gabriel said and the man's head shot up.

"O-oh Gabriel h-h-i" Chuck said his head twitching to his right twice, he set his notebook down before picking it up and setting it down two more times and Sam instantly recgonized the habbit.

"This is Sam." Gabriel said gesturing to Sam "He and his brother will be taking your place as newest paitent." Sam smiled and went to give Chuck a hand shake which Gabriel quickly, but subtley stopped, shaking his head _'no'_.

If Chuck saw the exchange he ignored it "Glad t-t-o hand the title over." He said clucking his his tounge "I've been 'new g-guy' now for two years"

Sam nodded "Glad to help."

"Your b-brother seems to be replacing m-" another tounge cluck followed by a head twitch "me as Cas-s-s-s-stiels best friend" he said his shoulder popping up.

"What?" Gabriel asked "That's ridic-"

"Look for yours-self" he said nodding over his shoulder to the corner where Dean and Castiel were sitting on a couch, side by side, Dean trying to peek at whatever Castiel was writing. While Castiel attempted to hide it from him.

"Well that's just a-fucking-_dorable_." Gabriel coo'd an amused look on face.

* * *

><p>Castiel tugged his notebook out of Dean's hand for the one hunredth and fifty seventh time and shot him a glare.<p>

"Don't" Dean proceeded to do, in Castiel's opinion, a _ridiculous_ imitation of him glaring, "me. I don't see why I can't read while you write."

**Because**

"Ah yes." Dean nodded "That right there," he pointed at Castiel's notebook, "is a sound argument."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, not sure whether or not to take Dean seriously before writing **I**** thought so.**

Dean chuckled "Of _course_ you did". He sighed as he sat back down next to him "I don't see why it is you can't just _talk_ to me"

Catiel sighed to himself **I have already told you-**

Dean, once _again_, was peeking inturputed him "Yeah, yeah I know. Can't conrtol your voice yadda yadda, might hurt yadda yadda something about eyes. But _some_ people can withstand it, how do we know that I'm not one of those people."

**I don't wish to harm you.**

Dean looked at him for awhile "So what you're sayin' is... you don't _know_ if I'll be able to handle it."

**Well I-**

"And how can you _really _know if you don't test it?"

Castiel glared **We've discussed reading over my shoulder.**

Dean rolled his eyes "Tell you what, try talking to me and I'll stop reading over your shoulder."

**I will not risk har-**

"Then _I _will not stop reading over your shoulder."

**You are an extremely stubborn man Dean Winchester.**

"Got that right."

**It is rather irksome.**

Dean threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go. I hope you like it, as much as I do I was very nervous that what I picked for a character wouldn't suit them, or change them completely. I know Meg was... diffrent but I wanted her to be a big part cause I'm just a little bit in love with her and so I made her a bit of herself but also a secretly great friend.**

**And Chuck, I love him really but do you know how hard it is to write a character with terrets? HARD. I didn't want to over do it with the facail ticks or stuttering but I did my best.**

**On the bright side I got to write one of Gabriel's alters! *Happy dance* Albiet briefly but I was happy with it. Bonus points to the person who gusses if it was Trickster or Loki. Just for fun.**

**Also I really wanted to get this up before I'm without internet for awhile so I didn't edit it to extensivly. So there may be spelling errors. If so sorry, point them out and when I'm back on I'll fix 'em.**

**Review and tell me what you thought.**


	7. Chapter Five

**A/N: I have Internet temporarily! Yay! Not for a long time, like four days while I'm up at my Grandma's but I'm gonna take full advantage and post as much as I can in the time being. I have a lot of pre-written chapters, new sstories, one shots, ect. so hopefully I can get a good chunk of them posted.**

**Okay so I wanna thank: xXxPunkRockChick002, Staticterminator, darkphoenix2345, SourSugarQuills, and KiraSparrow.**

**I also wanna thank everyone for being so patiance with the wait for the posting of this chapter. Also I was so ecxited about getting this up that I didn't really edit this extensivly so sorry for any mistakes.**

**I say to you: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sam and Gabriel walked up to the scene of his brother laughing and Gabriel's looking rather annoyed with a side of perplexed and a dash of exasperation.<p>

When he saw Gabriel he got up and rushed to his brother and began to whisper in his ear.

Dean, noticing the pair of them as Castiel got up and was instantly checking him. He menatly sighed, looks like he'd been right, Dean had deffinitly bought into Castiel's delusions.

Sam turned to look at Gabriel while Dean looked him over making sure he still had his intestine or something.

Castiel was still whispering in Gabriel's ear and he looked highly amused. He caught Sam's eye and smirked and shrugged as if to say _'Brothers. What are you gonna do?'_ Sam smirked back and gave a shrug of his own. And Gabriel caught sight of Dean who was now making sure his kneecaps where intact and Sam could see him choke back a laugh.

Gabriel turned back to Castiel "It's a human thing bro." he said in an ammused yet assuring voice. Castiel looked confused and whispered once more. "Well it doesn't apply to _all_ humans- " more whispering "Yes because you are _such _an expert on human behavior." Gabriel said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Castiel glared and began whispering feircly until Gabriel pushed him away. "I'm just saying not all humans are the example: not all are as well hung like me-y vessel." he flashed a wink in Sam's direction which made Sam's stomach flop and palms sweat in a way that he was pretty sure wasn't related to his panick attacks. Castiel was whispering once more and Gabriel, who was giving Sam a knowing smirk like he knew exactly the effect he just had but abrubtly his look turned to amusement and disgust as he pushed Castiel away from him. "No way! You're my brother, I love you. But I am **not **explaining what that means. Read a book or something... just.. No. That crosses some sort of brotherly line. I'm sure of it."

He made his way over to Dean and him and extended a hand to his brother who had apparently deemed him unharmed. "You must be the infamous Dea-"

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Dean asked swatting Gabriel's hand away giving him a glare that promised a very slow and painful death if the answer was not satisfactory.

Gabriel, to his credit, didn't even flinch. He calmly looked to Sam "Oh Kiddo, you never told me what a _charmer_ your brother is."

"This isn't a joke!" Dean snapped "You brought my brother right to Lucifer. _Lucifer_. Ring a bell? No? Well then let me freshen your memory: King of hell, taker of souls, the guy who wants to wear my brother like a fucking dress to the high school prom! Any of this ringing a bell?"

Gabriel was quiet for a moment before saying "I think Sam's more a tux than a dress."

Next thing Sam knew Gabriel was against the wall, Dean's hand in his shirt a fist clenched, poised to punch. "You think this is _funny_?"

Sam noticed that everyone else in the room had noticed and were getting to thier feet, looking ready to defend Gabriel if need be. "Uh Dean-"

"Shut up Sammy." Dean growled.

"Don't tell him what to do." Gabriel ordered, eyes narrowed.

Dean turned back to Gabriel his fist clenching once more "He's _my _brother **my **responsibility don't _you _tell **me **what to d-"

Gabriel's eyes changed a bit and in a flash Dean was face first against the wall "Now listen to me you little twerp, you are _immensly _lucky I have such good self control right now or I wouldn't be so friendly." Sam took a step forward, to help Dean, calm Gabriel down, _something_ but was held back by Castiel. Sam opened his mouth to protest when he caught the look on Castiel's face, he was... Scared. He turned to Sam and shook his head. Sam nodded shakily.

"This is you _friendly_?" Dean said incredously.

"This is me in between." Gabriel said in a low dangerous voice "Now, I'm gonna let you go. Can I trust you not to take a swing at me and hear me out?" Dean sighed and nodded. Gabriel let him go and took a few quick steps away from Dean and few deep breaths before flashing a wide smile Sam was getting used to, the one that never seemed to reach his eyes. "Good glad that's setteled."

Dean simply glared "Aw don't be like that Dean-O, it was a battle of the ego's... you lost. Don't pout."

Castiel who looked relieved, settled his brother with a glare, as if scolding him before whispering in his ear. Gabriel rolled his eyes "Okay _mom_" Castiel whispered again "It's an expression I'm aware that your not actually-" he trailed off as Castiel went right on whispering "Fine" he groaned before turning to Dean. "Castiel inists I apologize to you for my behavior."

Dean rolled his eyes before turning to Castiel "Thanks Cas." he said. Castiel gave him a confused look before nodding. Dean turned twoards Gabriel "So, I said I'd hear you out. Why did you bring my brother to Lucifer?"

"To show Sam who to look out for, he doesn't have your abilities. And to let Luci know in no uncertain terms what side I'm on." he smiled in Castiel's direction and the younger, while he didn't smile nodded looking greatful.

Dean on the other hand, narrpwed his eyes "Why would there be any doubt?" he asked suspision in his voice.

Gabriel looked at him cooly "You seem to be forgeting that for my brother and I this is a family matter. We haven't always been on bad terms with them, in fact there was a time I was quite close. To both Lucifer _and_ Micheal. I thought it was only fair they knew where I stood."

Sam was... impressed to say the least. If he didn't know better he'd say Gabriel really bought into their brother's delusions.

"How do I know I can trust you with Sammy?"

"Don't call me-" Sam started

"I mean you might change your mind and-" Dean stopped as Castiel tapped him on the shoulder.

**I trust Gabriel with my life Dean, and by extension yours.**

Dean looked at the piece of paper for awhile then turned to Gabriel "Fine. But I'm watching you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um wow okay... totally diffrent then how I had it. *Looks at paper, then computer screen, back at paper, back to screen* Yeah no idea what the hell just happened... Uh.. Yeah NOTHING like how I had it. I'm not sure if that's good or bad... Hm so tell me what you think.**

**Also I'm really worried that their.. connections or whatever are too strong for only knowing eachother for one day and it's not realistic... Let me know your opinion?**

**Review and let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter Six

**A/N:So I don't know how much longer I'll have acess to internet. So I'm posting as much as I can now hoping this what I post in the time I have internet can hold you over till I have it permenatly.**

**I would like to thank: SourSugarQuills, KiraSparrow, xXxPunkRockChick002xXx, Castielmyangel143, and Lady Jones for the awesome reviews**

**So this is a short but important chapter**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"I don't like your brother." Dean said as he and Castiel were escorted back to thier room<p>

**I assume you speak of Gabriel.**

"You assume right." Dean said "Though I'm not to fond of your other brother either, you know the ones who want to use Sammy and mines body to end the world?"

**But you do in fact dislike Gabriel?**

"I just said that." Dean said annoyed. He gave Castiel a sideways glance to see he had a contmplating look on his face. "What?"

**It's just surprising is all. **Dean raised his eyebrows in a silent _'go on'. _**Usually it is the other way around. Gabriel is extremly outgoing, more attuned to human ways than I. Where as people percieve me as odd and starnge, even, I have been told, irritating. Even others in our family preferred him.**

"You mean other Angel's?"

**Of course**

"Well... Everyone else is an idiot obviously." Dean said firmly leaving no room for argument, as he met Castiel's blue eye's which were quesioning. "you're _clearly_ the cooler Angel."

Castiel gave a small smile, and Dean couldn't help but return it

* * *

><p>"So," Sam started once they were both ready for bed "about today with Dean..." he trailed off not quite sure what to say on the matter.<p>

"Yeah sorry about that." Gabriel muttered. "You're brother just got on my nerves is all."

"That's _all_?" Sam asked incrediously "Because-"

"Drop it Sam." Gabriel said.

So Sam did... for about ten minutes "It's just, I know why Castiel's here. But why are you?" He asked getting under the covers of his bed.

"I have my own issues." Gabriel said evasivly.

"Like the whole compulsive liar thing?" Sam asked

Gabriel nodded "Yeah, but I'm getting better at controlling that."

"Really?"

"Nope." Gabriel said with a smirk.

Sam chuckled "But that can't be all I mean-"

"Sam" Gabriel said in warning tone "I already said-"

"Yeah I know." Sam said "Drop it." Gabriel nodded and got under the covers of his own bed.

Silence for a good five minutes "So," Sam began and Gabriel sighed "You been here for awhile then." Hoping that was a line of conversation his roomate would be open to.

"That obvious?" Gabriel asked a slight snirk settling into place on his face.

Sam felt relieved as he nodded "Well you know the place and everyone in it like the back of your hand."

"Better. Me and Castiel have been here 'bout sixteen years."

"Sixte- Holy _shit_."

"Indeed." Gabriel said nodding his head sagely.

Sam lay silently for a bit absorbing the information when something ocoured to him and he blurted "Wait so you havn't had sex in _sixteen_ years?" he exclaimed. He immeditly flushed when he realized how that must have sounded.

Gabriel just stared at him wide eyed, mouth gaping for a bit before busting out laughing "Wh-where did you," he clutched his side in laughter "get _that_ idea? Oh fuck my ribs" Sam paitently waited a good five minutes for Gabriel to calm down and stop laughing.

Since he was finally was done Sam explained "Earlier when you told me the rules one was no se-"

Aaand he was off again. Sam huffed in annoyance and glared at his roommate which only made Gabriel laugh harder. "I-I'm sorry Kiddo. Really I am. It's just," he let of a few more guaffs of laughter. "The _look on your __**FACE **_when you asked." He took a deep breath "Geez I don't remember the last time I laughed that hard," he muttered. "So lets see. Just because it's a rule doesn't me I or anyone else follows it Kiddo. It's been barely a _week_ much less _sixteen years_ since I got some."

"Oh," Sam said feeling quite stupid now.

"Yeah," Gabriel said smirking "Oh"

"Wait, how exactly do you do it without getting caught?"

"Why?" Gabriel asked "Wanna know all my best tricks so you can get to it yourself?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam flushed "No!" he shook his head adamntly "Just wondering."

"Well, Meg's creative and not picky, alway's a good combo. Nick can fit into tight spaces. Bella's adventrous and has _no_ morals. And Crowley has an office." Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows again. "There were others of course but I won't bore you with sixteen years worth of exploits. Unless of course-"

"No! I'm good" Sam said quickly. He was pretty sure he had never been more red but he one more question "So, just... flings? In sixteen years you've never had an honest to god relationship?"

And just like that, Gabriel's smile was gone. "Never said that." he said reaching up to turn off the light before laying back down.

"So-"

"Good _night_ Sasquatch." Gabriel said in a tone that left no room for arguments as he turned to face the wall.

Sam sighed as he turned to face his own wall before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man what is with all these chapters turning out so diffrently than how I origanly had them? I mean this one had certain aspects that were the same but it ended up a LOT more serious, especaily the ending.**

**I'm not sure if I liked this one or not. I do but I don't if that makes sense.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter Seven

**A/N; Sorry it's taken so long. Lack of internet still. This chapter is short but it's probably for the best seeing as I'm typing this up from a hospitail bed.**

**I wanna thank: Castielmyangel143, Lady Jones, xXxPunkRockChick002xXx, SourSugarQuills, and Paulathe Cat for the lovley reviews**

**Without furthur ado ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>"Dean! Take your brother and run as fast you can," his dad said handing Sammy to him "Don't look back." Dean nodded holding Sammy tightly "GO!"<em>

_And so he ran, ran as fast as his legs would take him. He never remembered having so many flights of stairs, and the hallway never used to be so long. But none of that mattered he had to protect Sammy and the fire was right behind him as if it was chasing him. "Don't worry Sammy I got you." Dean whispered into the bundle that was his baby brother "I won't let anything happen to you." He was almost there almost to the door, so close nut he was too small and the flame was so fast. A beam fell preventing Dean from going any furthur and the flame closed in around him and Sammy. "I'm sorry" he whispered to Sammy, tears prickling in his eyes "So sorry. So sorry. I'm sorry." he kept whispering it over and over again until the flame consumed them._

_._

_._

Dean eyes opened and he sat up, sweating, panting and tears in his eyes. A hand was placed on his leg and he jumped before spotting s concerned looking castiel at the bottom of his bed. "Geez man you can't _do_ that!" Castiel's eyes widened before he looked down at his own feet.

Dean sighed, "No you don't need to apologize. It's not your fault... It's just me Okay?" Cas gave him a look as if trying to figure him out before nodding, he then tilted his head and his eyes went soft."I'm fine." Castiel raised a skeptical eyebrow. Dean chuckled a bit "Yes honestly. I just... it was a nightmare is all." Castiel raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's just... Something from when I was a kid. Me and Sammy were... We were in... There was a fire. And sometimes... Most nights I uh have-" Dean cleared his throat. "I believe the officail term is 'Night Terrors'. Same one every time."

Castiel's face softened and he raised his hand and awkwardly patted Dean on the shoulder. He looked Dean in the eye and even though he didn't speak Dean could practically hear the '_I'm Sorry' _. Dean smiled a bit and patted Castiel's shoulder back. the older man stopped and gave him a questioning and yet hopeful look. Dean chuckled "Uh, yeah it helped a bit." he layed back down on his bed "Go back to sleep or whatever it is you do Cas."

Cas raised an eyebrow. Dean sighed "It's a nickname, get used to it." he said turning to the wall, but not before glimpsing the slight smile on his roommates face he was beggining to like more and more.

Dean slept soundly the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm embaressed, truly by the length of the chapter. I'll try to post more but the combo of lack of internet and health issues it may take awhile. Despite the leangth though I hope you liked it. I was really trying to show Dean and Castiels silent communication that they seem to have in the show.<strong>

**I have to stop typing now nurses here to check vitals and what not.**

**Review and let me know what you think**


	10. Chapter Eight

**A/N: First off I wanna say I'm OKAY and thank you to everyone for the concerned PM's about my health. I AM out of the hospitail as of yesterday, but scentenced to bedrest for awhile. A lot of you are wondering what the hell was going on and I was rather vauge in PM responses but long story short I've been having troubles for awhile (most of my life really) and they've been getting worse, so I was admitted. Tests were ran, results were found... Sorta. I have a condition that explains some but not all of my problems but eh progress is progress. So no more need to send PM's with the subject's of:**_** DON'T DIE **_**and **_**OMG! Are you alright?**_** and others along those lines (Though you don't have to cease with the PM's... It makes me smile when I see I have one. lol, I know I'm lame.)**

**I want to warn people there was a part... a particular paragraph really that was rather hard for me to write. It is probabaly because I unintentionaly made Sam the most like me disorder wise save for like one or two. So it struck close to home and what not. But as always I feel the need to warn you and say that it is NOT MEANT TO OFFEND. So a warning for this chapter is neassary I suppose? (I know I put one at the beggining of the story and a few other times but I just feel the need to be sure.): There is mention of cutting in this chapter. Rather extensive visual of the marks it can leave behind. . Also slight mention... or hinting rather at drug use.**

**Okay no more serious stuff... promise.**

**I wanna thank: Fallen4Cas, darkpheonix2345, Micro chibi baka-san and SourSugarQuills(Who got the review to me despite her computer being wonky) for the lovley reviews.**

**So last chapter was horrifically short. Really I wasn't kidding when I said I was ashamed at the length. So really it's only fair that this chapter is not only a decent length but has some nudity right? Yeah that's what I thought too. And KiraSparrow in case your wondering this IS the chapter I spoke of.**

**So now that I mentioned nudity you probably want me to shut up and just get to the chapter right... if you even bother reading these A/N's that is (Which I like to think that you all do because you all think I'm insanely awesome and everything I say is just as awesome and of the utmost importance). And even if you DO read them you probably scrolled down to the actual story as soon as 'nudity' was mentioned. Lol. Well if you ARE still reading the A/N:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Gabriel" came Sam's voice. "Gabriel," he heard the shuffeling of bed sheets. "Come on time to wake up." More rusteling, of clothes this time most likely.<p>

Oh but Gabriel _was_ awake. Had been all night in fact. All thanks to Stupid Sam and his Stupid Questions and bringing up Stupid Memories of Stupid Things it was just... STUPID. Gabriel gave a mental sigh as he began to feign the signs of waking up, apparently his lack of sleep was affecting his vocabulary now. Another thing that was Sam's fau- Holy fuck.

If having Sam Winchester as a roommate meant probing questions and 'waking up' to _this_ every morning Gabriel was _more_ than willing to sacrfice his, if he said so him self, rather extensive vocabulary. Because if he saw _this _every morning he was pretty sure the only word he would need anymore would be _'Guh'_.

There stood Sam at his perfectly organized dresser, hair a mess like one would have after a good fuck... or you know a particularly restless nights sleep, still. Oh yeah and he had yet to put a shirt on.

Now Gabriel had figured his new roommate had a nice body, broad shoulders, lean, his rather loose shit the previous day had clung to his body enough to give Gabriel enough of the picture to declare his roommate hot.

Boy had he been wrong. He was down right fuckable. If it wern't for the scars Gabriel might've gone as far as to call him perfect.

Gabriel frowned a bit at the scars. They were everywhere on Sam's upper body, percise cuts. Some long, some short. Some deep, some shallow. Some looked years old, others months. Most were centered around the arms, but there were also a countless amount on the chest, a few on the lower back those were less clean-cute than the others, and some peeking out from below the hem of the jeans. Gabriel would bet money they went lower. Gabriel would also bet that all these cuts had one thing in common. They were all on or near vital veins or organs. except for a few on the arms... and they didn't exactly look like they were cuts.

"Hhh-hmm" came the noise of a throught being cleared as that beautiful chest was covered up. Gabriel looked up to see Sam standing there looking uncomfortable tugging at his long sleeves as if trying to make them longer "I uh-"

"Sorry." Gabriel said leaning up on his elbows "I'm embaressed."

"I... Uh... What?"

"I mean I didn't realize I was staring so long. Usually I'm more subtle when checking out some one but I haven't seen a body like that in... It's been awhile."

Sam looked surprised for a bit then gave a small smile before slipping on a T-shirt over the long sleeve "Thanks."

"For what? Oggling you? Any time Kiddo." He pushed the covers off and went to his, not so perfectly organized dresser (Read: A fucking mess) grabbed a pair of fadded jeans some fresh boxers and his a black button down "So, therapy time then?" he asked taking off the white tank-top he had worn to bed. "Whose your primary?" He asked ridding himself of his red boxers.

"I uh..." Sam trailed off as Gabriel bent down to pick up his new boxers off the bed. Once he had them on Gabriel had pulled them up he glanced over his shoulder to see a flushed sam resolutly looking everywhere and anywhere but him. He grabbed his jeans and put them on, smirking, looks like he wasn't the only one taking in the view.

"Hellooo earth to Sasquatch." Gabriel said slipping his arms into his shirt, turning around to look at Sam, eyebrow arched as he began to button up the shirt.

"Uh sorry" Sam said "What was the question?"

"Your primary." Gabriel said doing up the final button.

"Oh, it's some one named Missouri." Sam said his brain apparently now able to form words.

"You lucky _bastard_!" Gabriel said "She bakes cookies!"

"Uh..."

"You only get them if she likes them though. She didn't like me though. I didn't get cookies." Gabriel said. He was pouting, he was man enough to admitt it.

Sam looked close to laughter "So she's your primary too?"

"Was." Sam gave him a questioning look. He rolled his eyes "I've been here _16 _years Kiddo. Bound to be passed around a bit. Been through nearly every theripest in here. None lasted too long. Missouri was the longest. Till Crowley, two years now. It's proabaly because he's the only one here as obnoxious as me... well one of two, but he's the only one of two who doesn't piss me off... that's what Nick says at lea-"

"Wait _Crowley_ is your _theripest_?" Sam asked.

"That's what I said."

"But you said... last night.. that you and...you _have sex with your theripest?_" Sam exclaimed.

Gabriel tried, really he did, he bit his lip and thought of sad movies (_My Girl_, fucking tear jerker man, If you didn't cry during that movie at _least _three times you had no heart.) But Sam's _face_ oh it was was just fucking _halarious_! He couldn't help it, he laughed. Hard.

Sam stared him dumbfounded, obviously confused by his behaviour.

Which is of course only made him laugh harder.

Sam sighed "You really _are_ insane."

* * *

><p>Dean felt a tap on his shoulder "Nnn" he felt another, harder "go 'way". Now he was outright shoved Dean shot upright "The <em>Hell<em>?" he turned to see Cas, fully dressed, trench coat and all, looking almost exactly as he did yesterday, an annoyed expression on his face. "Seriously Cas, the _hell?_"

**At times the hinderence of not being able to control my voice is even more irksome than usual. I have been trying to wake you for several minutes now.**

"What time is it?"

**Seven Fifteen in the morning.**

"Why the hell are you waking me up?"

**You have one on one therapy in fifteen minutes.**

"No wa-"

**It is required Dean.**

Dean groaned, getting up and heading for his dresser which was only half full, he hadn't fully unpacked yet. After pulling out some ratty jeans and a black t-shirt he took off his shirt he has slept in he heard rustling and turned to see Cas turned to the wall shifting from foot to foot.

Dean rolled his eyes and got dressed "I'm decent Cas."

The Angel turned **Do you know who you will be seeing? Perhaps I can provide you with information. I have have been a... 'paitent' of many of the 'staff' during my years here.**

"Some chick name Anna." Dean said and looked to Cas expectantly. He had a... look on his face. "Cas?"

**Anna is very kind, you are fortunate to have her.**

"She an Angel?"

**Not... Exactly **Dean raised an expectant eyebrow **She has fallen**

"Doesn't that make her bad?"

Castiel's face hardened and Dean knew before he even started writing that he had said something wrong. **NO. **Cas took a breath **She is simply human now.**

"So... you two are close?"

**Yes, until a year ago she was my... how do they say it? Primary? And of course we are siblings. When she was an Angel she and I were close.**

Dean nodded "You and she..." he trailed off

**I do not understand what you are infering.**

Dean smirked "Course ya don't. Take that as a no then." Cas just tilted his head a confused look on his face. Deans smirked widenend "So... She hot?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm actually rather happy with this chapter, it's similar to what I had on paper but more detailed, longer. The second half was completely diffrent but the same (I had it written out from Cas's view. But the actual dialouge... pretty much the same. No idea how it became Dean's.) Also until VERY recently... Like week ago recent Anna was still Cas's theripest... So I'm rewriting a few chapters.**

**Also a few intresting tidbits or whatever: You may have noticed Gabriel's P.J's his outfit from Small Tales, I've been watching it a lot latley and I have a fondness for the episode and the outfit... ah the outfit. Also fun fact about me **_**My Girls **_**is actually one of the only two movies that can make me cry. And the image of Gabriel sitting there watching it and crying is just... It's one I shall now savour forever and ever.**

**I will hopefully get the next chapter up tomorrow... or uh today (My last day of having internet for I don't know how long.) I don't know if I'm going to post the indivdual sessions of the boys together or seperatly. Depends on when I next post and how much time I have to type. But Gabriels will be first whatever the case.**

**Review and tell me what you think :D**


	11. Chapter Nine

**A/N: HI! I have internet for the weekend so you know what that means!**

**Also I have a beta! I want to thanks the awesome, wonderful, amazing and other adjetives I can't think of right now SatyraJ for Betaing (she went back and beta'd the chapter's before this but i haven't gotten to replacing them yet.)**

**I also wanna thank: xXxPunkRockChick002xXx, DeansMuse, DionysusDaughter98,SourSugarQuills, Fallen4Cas, and SatyraJ for the reviews**

**So I decided to do the therapy sessions two and two, the elder brothers and the younger ones. I was going to do them all sepratly but then I relized that one was longer and one was shorter. Same with the younger brothers.**

**Okay so I wanna say a few things for the record: 1- This chapter has the first of anything sexual at all (Not much but still). So I feel the need to say right now that it might suck (pun not intended). I am the most virginial 17 year old out there. Never had a date, never been kissed, never had sex. I know nothing about anything really. Sex ed and fanfiction have taught me all I know, sad really. So if you find it lacking I apologize. I try I really do.**

**2-Anna is OOC, I am fairly bad at writing her. I keep trying so as to get better but I find her most difficult of everyone in SPN.**

**With that in mind: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Get off, you're bloody heavy." Crowley grumbled, pushing at his shoulder.<p>

"Nnnn you sweet talker you. I'm comfy" Gabriel muttered into his friend's neck, licking the mark he'd left there, he could practically see the eye roll.

"I'm sure you are mate but this couch is leather and it's beginning to stick to me." Gabriel just bit down on the skin between his teeth and rolled his hips a bit, causing Crowley to groan, "As are the two of us." His persistent therapist pointed out."an' I don't wanna hear you complain later about having to wash off and how hard it was all because I let you lie here and let it dry."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and hauled himself up and off Crowley "Fine, you win, mood killer."

"Thought I might." The Brit said looking smug.

"See if you get another round."

"Now wait just a minute!"

"Nope, mood killed, not horney." Gabriel said with a shrug as he reached up on the lamp to get his boxers "How the _hell _do our clothes always get all over the place?" He muttered as he began pulling them up and spotted his shirt on the book case.

Crowley chuckled as he found his own boxers under his desk "How's thenew roommate then?"

"Sam?" Gabriel asked, handing Crowley his tie he had found under a cushion. "Fine, not as laid back as Ash was but good. Sweet kid, easy on the eyes."

"Should I be jealous?" Crowley asked, smirking as he pulled on his slacks he had found in a corner.

Gabriel just rolled his eyes "Where the hell are my pants?" He muttered.

"You told him yet?" Crowley asked in a way thst sounded way too casual to be true as he pulled out a shirt from his cabinet (which was where his coat had landed) seeing as Gabriel had ruined yet _another _one.

Gabriel stiffened "Not as such."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning not as such. Now help me find my pants." Gabriel snapped.

Crowley sighed and pointed up at the ceiling fan.

"Now how the fuck am I gonna get those?" Gabriel muttered to himself.

"You have to tell him eventualy."

"Don't _have_ to do anything but figure out how to get my pants down," Gabriel said.

""He's going to find out eventually." Crowley said as he did up his tie, leaning on his desk."If you cheek your meds, and I know you do Novak, one of them is bound to show themselves eventually. And being your roommate he's bound to see it. It's best he be forewarned."

"It's _best _you hand me a fucking broom or something instead of trying to do your job for once." Gabriel said tersely.

"Well I have to earn my paycheck every now and again I suppose." Crowley said, smirking."

Gabriel turned and nodded "Yeah... You're right, it's your job to keep my mental health in check. And right now what is really distressing me is-"

"Your blasted pants on the bloody ceiling?"

"Exactly! _Finally _a shrink who knows what I need!"

Crowley sighed, "Gabri-"

"Please not you too,"

"'Scuse me?"

"Don't try to therapy me."

"It's-"

"Your job, I know." Gabriel said, no longer paying attention to the ceiling fan but his shrink,"But here's the deal, you start doing your job, I'll start hating you. I start hating you and... I'll have nowhere in this entire fucked up place to go. Everywhere else is watched constantly by people I hate or camera's. And the camera's, guess what? Watched by people I hate, Even my own room gets searched monthly. Here, this room, it's the only place I have. So I am fucking _begging _you; Don't do your job." Gabriel simply looked at the man he had come to consider his friend pleadingly. Crowley sighed and gave a single nodd. And just like that Gabriel's smile was back like the las few minutes had never happened..

"So you gonna hand me a broom or what?"

* * *

><p>"Hello Dean," Anna said sitting down behind a desk. "Take a seat," she gestured to a comfy looking chair which Dean plopped down on. He flashed a charming smile at the woman because she was, dispite what Cas had said (<strong>I do not see what her temperture has to do with the situation at hand Dean.<strong>) Anna was indded, hot.

"so, Dean-"

"What was it like?" Dean asked before she could say anything.

"Excuse me?" Anna asked "I'm afraid I don't quite know what you're trying to ask me Dean."

"Heaven." Dean said in a _'duh'_ tone. "What was it like?"

Anna suddenly got a very shocked look on her face and turned bright red. "Mr, Winchester I'm flattered really, but that's _highly _innap-"

"Oh no I'm not hitting on you." Dean said flashing another charming smile "Trust me if I ever decide to hit on you you'll know it," he threw the red head a quick wink, smiling when her face went as red as her hair."No, lame lines like that are for guys with no game, like my brother. I ask because Cas told me about you and-"

"Castiel talked to you?" Anna asked looking hopeful and betrayed at the same time.

"Well _wrote_, he doesn't talk" Dean said. "Apparently not even to family." He muttered to himself.

Anna gave herself a little shake and took a deep breath. When she spoke it was in a calm voice as if she was trying to placate a child. "Dean, listen to me Castiel is sick-"

"_**What?**_"Dean exclaimed shooting up to a standing position. "Is it some kind of Angel thing? How can I help? Can I help at _all_ even? I mean-"

"And so are you Dean." Anna said, still in a steady and controlled voice, "Castiel is _not_ an Angel, and there _are_ no Demons."

"You don't need to lie. Cas already _told _me-"

"My name is Anna Milton. I am 24 years old, I'm an only child, both my mother and father diedabout a year before I came to work here. I've been working here for almostfour years; Castiel was my very first patient."

"I don't believe you." Dean said galring at her, a wild look in his eye, a cornered look.

She smiled gently "I didn't expect you to... Your file did mention you were stubborn."

"I'm leaving." Dean growled, heading for the door even though he was meant to be there for an hour and only 20 minutes or so had passed.

"I expected as much." Anna said "Tell Castiel-"

Dean slammed the door behind him, not caring what she had to say. To him _OR_ to Cas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there ya go. I don't have long with internet so I will probably not post another chapter again. I want to post for my other SPN story and some other things.**

**I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Review and let me know what you think**

.


	12. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Yeah so... I suck. No internet=No posting. I'm sorry.**

**I'll make this quick I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed this and those who have stuck with it despite the long ass delay.**

**Oki so this is the castiel writing we know and love. and **_this is the little voice in his head_

**Also, almost forgot Specail thanks to my beta: Satyra J.**

**So without furthur ado the story:**

* * *

><p>Castiel looked at his brother who sat behind a desk, his feet propped up, hands behind his head, looking expectantly at him.<p>

_This douche bag is an Angel?_. If Castiel were alone he would tell his Vessel that now was really not the time to be insulting his Brethren, if he must do it.

_Oh I must_

He could at least do it at a time when his concentration was not needed.

"Hello, are you listening to me?" Balthazar asked. Castiel looked up to see his brother giving him an expectant look.

**I apologize Brother. I had other things occupying my thoughts**.

Balthazar gave him a concerned look "Other things or other people?"

_Busted_

**Jimmy is speaking with me yes.**

Balthazar sighed "I thought we'd talked about this Cassie."

**As I thought we had talked about your insistent need to use that name for me. Apparently we were both mistaken.**

Balthazar chuckled lightly, "I apologize Brother, I forgot you dislike nicknames of any sort."

**You are forgiven**

Balthazar gave a smile of fond exasperation "So you've stopped the pills then?"

**Jimmy say's they make his body feel sick.**

"Castiel we've been over this."

**This is Jimmy's body, I am not going to go against his wishes and put something into it he believes will harm it.**

"Castiel, for the foreseeable future that body is yours. To keep yourself and Jimmy safe, you need to take the pills."

_Tell him to be quiet_.

**Jimmy dislikes what you are saying**.

"I'm sure, but you can tell Jimmy-"

_Shut up_

"That we're not trying to hurt him. We're just-"

_Shut UP_

"Going to-"

_SHUT UP! They're going to make me go away! Take my body away and make me leave you Castiel! Do you want that? Do you want me to leave? Do you want to BE ALONE?_

**NO! **Castiel wrote, a panicked looked in his eye, running up to his brother. **Don't take him away from me** he looked his brother in the eye and knew he did not have to write another please.

Balthazar sighed "Oh bloody hell" he muttered, "Alright then luv" he whispered "I won't take him from you. Not yet" Castiel looked up panicked at the last two words and Balthazar sighed "Not without your say so."

_Make him promise_.

Castiel took his hands off his brothers shoulders and wrote

**You swear it?**

"Have I ever lied to you?" Balthazar asked looking offended. Castiel shook his head. But apparently that wasn't good enough for Jimmy.

_Make him say the words. He wouldn't break a promise to you_

Castiel didn't know how Jimmy could be so sure but wrote **Jimmy wants you to swear**

"Course he does" Balthazar muttered bitterly and looked at him for a bit. He sighed "Alright. It bloody well cost me my license but, alright. I swear that no pills until you say so. So help me."

Castiel nodded **Thank you brother.**

"You're happy then?" Castiel nodded.

"Then it'll be worth it. Now, times up. Shove off." and so Castiel left leaving as Balthazar muttered something about emotional attachments and being a hardware tool called a 'screw'.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in a large, comfortable armchair unsure of how to proceed. He looked at the woman before him not sure what to expect from the motherly looking woman who supposedly made cookies if she liked you and hit you with a spoon if she didn't (Acording to Gabriel).<p>

"There's no need to be nervous Sam." she said in a soft voice.

"I... I don't really know how this works."

"We just talk."

"About what?"

"Whatever you want. Let's start easy. My names Missouri."

"Sam... But you know that." Sam said wiping his hands on his jeans.

"I do." Missouri said "Why are you here Sam?"

Sam gauffed out a nervous laugh "You uh... You know that too."

"I have a file with a name and a list of conditions," she said as if agreeing. "But I didn't ask that. I want to know why you're here."

"But you-"

"You misunderstand. I want to know why you came here Sam. Why you think you're here. I don't care what your file says. I want to hear it from you."

Sam nodded "I uh... I don't know where to start."

"I find that beginning's usually the best place." Missouri said a small smile on her face.

"What if you don't know where that is?"

"Then we can figure that out. For now, start at the place where _YOU_ felt it started."

Sam nodded "Okay... But uh... Before I do?" Missouri nodded "Can I have a cookie?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope it was worth the wait. I want to reiterate that I am not a shrink so please forgive any inconsitancies with certain conditions, also sorry if you don't like Cas/Bal but it just felt right to have onesided Bal/Cas in at this point.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: So here we go. I'm trying to give you all super quick updates to make up for my long absence. I hope my bribe is working lol. So one complaint I've been getting is short chapters. So this time I combined two chapters and I really hope they flow okay as one whole chapter. **

**Also can I just say how hard it is to write someone with terrets? Not easy. I couldn't put in everything I wanted to so please just imagine Chuck is popping his shoulder throughout the whole conversation and clicking at least once or twice per scentence. I tried writing everytime he clicked or popped but it just really broke up the flow of the conversation**

**i wanna thank: SourSugarQuills, xXxPunkRockChick002xXx, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, cousinmary, and LePipi for the wonderful reviews.**

**Specail thanks to my Beta, who's job I made harder with Chuck Satyra J. *Hands a plushie Cas as reward* **

**Without furthur ado the chapter ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dean found Cas in the yard sitting on a bench on the side of the rather dismal excuse of a basketball court. He was still on edge from his earlier session with Anna. He headed towards his roommate a hard look on his face. He sat down next the other man on the bench "So I had an interesting conversation today." Dean said his voice terse. Cas said nothing of course, he wrote nothing, hell the guy didn't even move. It was like Dean wasn't even there. "Apparently, according to Anna, she's not an Angel, never was. And neither are you." He turned and shot Cas an accusing glare "Now why would she tell me that?" Nothing. The guy was a fucking statue. "Cas?" Dean asked, his anger subsiding (a rare occurrence for the elder Winchester) slightly giving way to concern. Nothing, nada, zip. Now Dean was just plain worried which made him angry all over again "Dammit Cas!" Dean yelled "Answer me!" he snapped fingers in front of the man's face "<strong>CASTIEL!<strong>"

"H-" click "He can-nnnn't hear yo-o-o-u-u" came an unfamiliar voice.  
>Dean looked away from Cas to see a small wiry nervous looking guy. His head kept ticking and his shoulder kept popping, along with the stutter in his earlier words he was making clicking and popping noises while waiting for a response from Dean.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked trying not to focus on the constantly moving body of the man in front of him.

"Liiiike I said b-b-b-efore," the man said taking a seat on a bench next to the one Dean and Castiel occupied (it could have been Deans imagination but it seemed he deliberately placed himself as far away from the two of them as possible), stood up, sat down, stood up and sat down before finally remaining seated "He can't-t heeear you."

"Why the hell not?"

"M-m-m-m-my guesssss is Jimmy." He said "Or it-t-t coooould be t-the g-gove-erment atem-m-mpting a new form-m-m offff mind con-" He trailed off at the look Dean gave him and his clucking became more prominent as he said "But i-i-it's prrrrrrobably J-j-j-jimmy."

"Who the hell is Jimmy?" Dean asked "No scratch that. Who the fuck are you?"  
>A panicked look crossed the man's features "W-why?"<br>"Because you seem to know what's up with Cas, and I'd like to know who I'm talking to."  
>"O-of course" he said "st-t-tupid of me. I-i-i'm Chuck."<br>"You a friend of Cas?"  
>"I-i nevvver p-pester h-h-him to talk and h-he nevvvver st-tares" he said as if that explained it all. And it kind of did Dean supposed as he looked away from Chuck's popping shoulder guiltily. "It'ssss alriiight-t-t-t." Chuck said "I'mmm ussed to it-t-t."Dean nodded, and gave a small smile in apology. "So, Jimmy?"<br>"Itttt's his Vessel'sssss n-n-name."  
>"Vessel you mean-?" Chuck just nodded. And Dean looked at Cas, he had known of course that Angel's needed to possess people. Cas had told him as much. But to think of Cas doing it, of that body being anyone's but Cas'... Was just... Wrong.<br>"T-t-the two offff thhem are c-c-c-c-lose" Chuck said.  
>"Cas and Jimmy?" Dean asked. Chuck nodded. Dean shrugged; he supposed that made sense "So he's talking to him then?"<br>"He c-an get caught up sometiiiimes." Chuck said "Forg-get there's a w-world outside of him an-and Jimmy"  
>Dean looked at Cas for a long time before asking what he had wanted to ask his roommate "Today, Anna she said that-"<br>"Sheeee wasn't an An-ngel?" Dean nodded. "H-he say's i-it's b-because she can-n't remem-em-mber."  
>"You mean that when she fell she lost everything? All her memories of heaven, of being an Angel... Of Cas?"<br>"It'sss wha-what he says."  
>"Do you believe him?"<p>

Chuck shrugged "T-t-that's a mmmmore complicated qu-question than you th-th-think it is." "Okay, let me rephrase: Do you think he's crazy?"  
>That earned a sharp laugh "H-hell if I knoow. Wh-what's 'cr-razy' anyway? You're t-talkiiing to a g-guy w-w-who goes hom-ho-homicidail if he doesn't d-d-do every-vrything th-three times, who thinks everyone isss out to-to get him, who has-s-s to sit so far away fro-rom you becaussse he hass a pan-n-nick atttttttack if strangers ge-t-t to close, and who c-can't kiss his girlfriend of 3 y-years bec-cause he's afraid of gerrms. I'm the laaast per-son you should asssk that-t-t question. But to answer wh-wh-when I look at Cas-s-st-stiel I don't see a crazy person. I see a g-g-guy who l-loooks passst the shoulder jer-rking and head tick-cking and stuttering. Who helps me w-w-with writers block and plays chesss w-with me. Who puuuts up with Beck-cky despite hooow socaily awkward-d-d he is. So yeah-h-h you ask me. I th-th-think the guyssss and Angel." and with that Chuck got up three times before walking off. Leaving Dean to think in silence<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm bored" Meg said from Sam's bed "And horney."<br>"Meg-pie you're a diagnosed nympho, you're in a constant state of perpetual horniness." Gabriel said rolling his eyes and sending her a fond grin from his bed as he flipped the page of his book.  
>"Your point being? Get over here and do something about it."<br>"After what happened last time?" Gabriel asked incredulously "No way." Meg groaned Gabriel smirked. "Good session today?"  
>"Harvelle refuses to give it up!" Meg exclaimed, clearly exasperated with the hospital's youngest and newest therapist.<br>"A little sexual tension is good for the soul." Gabriel said "I think it's cute the way you chase and she runs."  
>"Ass." Meg sulked.<br>"You love my ass."  
>"I do." Meg agreed "So let me nail it."<br>"Meg can't you see I'm pretending to read?" Gabriel said turning the page again.  
>Meg sighed, "Never thought you'd turn down sex."<br>"You _do_ remember last time, right?"  
>Meg rolled her eyes "It could have been worse."<p>

Gabriel glared "Oh really? And how's that? I coulda changed at the begining instead of halfway through?"

Meg looked down, knowing she had hit a nerve "Alright, I get it. No sex." she sighed "You think new guy would be up for it?"  
>Gabriel put down his book "Sam?"<br>"No, the ghost of fucking Christmas past. Yeah Sam."  
>"Leave the kid in peace Meg." Gabriel said rolling his eyes.<br>"I did not sneak in here, risking my neck, for nothing."  
>"And you got something. The pleasure of my company." Meg just gave him a blank stare, Gabriel sighed "Listen Sasquatch isn't gonna go for it Meg-pie. Just go find Nick."<br>"He's drowning in his own sexual tension with his own uptight shrink" Meg said an amused smirk on her face.  
>"Then go relieve each other." Gabriel snipped<br>"Oh my god." Meg said a devilish grin spreading across her face "I don't believe it."

"What?" Gabriel asked cautiously.  
>"You like him."<br>"Don't be ridiculous." Gabriel said picking up his book "I just think the kid would be the type to get emotionally involved when it comes to sex. And you'd take him, eat him up and spit him out, then eat him all over again."  
>"And why do you care?" Meg asked.<br>"I don't." Gabriel said turning a page in his book "I just don't want to have a moping roommate for who knows how long when you get bored."

"Uh-huh, sure." Meg said smirking. "Nothing to do with the fact that he's gorgeous?"  
>"I never said he wasn't." Gabriel said coolly "Listen if you want to fuck him go right ahead Meg-Pie... I just don't think it's worth it."<br>"And you don't want me to."  
>"I could care less."<br>"But you'd rather I didn't because you're interested."  
>"Weren't you listening?" Gabriel said "He's not worth it for just a fuck."<br>"You're right. Absolutely right." Meg said nodding  
>"I know I am."<br>Meg just sat on Sam's bed, a knowing smile on her face. Gabriel sighed, putting his book down, "What?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"Obviously it's something."  
>"I just-"<br>The door opened and Sam came in "You were right about the-" he paused "Oh, uh am I interrupting something?" he asked a flush coming to his face.  
>"Not at all." Meg said getting to her feet gracefully "I was just leaving." she went to Gabriel giving him a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room, that annoying all-knowing smirk still in place.<br>Gabriel rolled his eyes muttering to himself about bitchy best friends before turning his eyes back to Sam "You were Saying?"  
>"Oh," Sam said a goofy smile breaking out across his face as he held something out to him "I got you a cookie."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't ask me whats with Sam and the cookies. I just love the image I get when the cookie is involved. Expect more adorable Sam with a cookie... I'm now addicted to writing him and his true love: The Cookie. Lol.**

**So I hopped it was okay. I'm still fairly nervous at Chucks part. Though I do not have Toretts (Just a nervous twitch so I know what it's like to have people stare.) I have friends and family who do and I kinda want to do it justice yanno?**

**So let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: So remember that internet acess I was oh so happy to have? Gone. Only reason I have it now is I am once again admitted in the Hospitile. Don't worry I'm fine, same problem as last time, hopefully we'll get to the bottom of it this time.**

**So in retro spect I should have added this to the last chapter because it's rather short but I didn't so oh well. However the next chapter will be posted soon and It's long and I didn't even have to combine it with anything. So you all have that to look forward to.**

**While I'm here I'll try to update but my health comes first so if I don't feel up to it I won't be updating.**

**I'd like to thank: StarKidKlaineTrickster, a reader (btw if you draw Sam with a cookie I would be oh so happy), tmmdeathwishraven, SourSugarQuills, Lepipi, Paulathe cat, darkphoenix2345, Tendencia, xXxPunkRockChick002xXx, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, and Loo for the reviews.**

**Also my wonderful beta Satyra J**

**And with that:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Castiel was in his room when he and Jimmy ceased conversing. He looked around confused; it was not uncommon for him to end up somewhere else when he and Jimmy talked for long periods. Gabriel would take him to his room, Balthazar to his office, on occasion Chuck would sit with him in the recreational room until he was done. But he never ended up in his own room. He looked to the side to see Dean staring at him. "Cas." he breathed out when he moved, a smile coming to his face "You're back." Castiel tilted his head wondering why Dean seemed so relieved "I was just worried I guess... You usually out for that long when you're talkin' to Jimmy?" Castiel nodded slowly wondering how he knew about Jimmy. "Chuck told me." Castiel stared at the eldest Winchester. How was it that this man could read him as easily as Gabriel after such a short amount of time? "Sorry, I don't mean to pry or anything... you're just easy for me to read is all I guess." Castiel nodded and began looking for his notebook "I put it in your pillow case. I saw you grab it from there yesterday so I figured that's where you usually keep it." Castiel grabbed his notebook and looked at Dean feeling... He wasn't sure exactly.<p>

**You were correct in your assumption. Thank you.**

"No problem." Dean said "Sorry for messin' with ya when you were out of it but they were pretty adamant about yard time being up... I thought you'd rather be in here than anywhere else so..."

**No need to apologize Dean. Thank you**.

"No problem." he smiled "I better hit the sack; lights out was like an hour ago. I just, wanted to be sure you were okay."

Castiel nodded **I** **appreciate the concern, though it was not needed.**

"Yeah well..." Dean shrugged and turned off the bedside lamp "Night Cas."

**Goodnight Dean**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So like I said pretty damn short and I should have remembered to add it on the last chapter because it's too short to be one on it's own. But I didn't have the heart to scrap it and It couldn't go in with the next one so there you are.**

**I hope you all liked it review and let me know what you thought.**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Yeah So I just didn't feel right leaving it on that puny little chapter. So I figured before I crash from the meds they gave me I'd post this. Plus I'm excited for this chapter cuz like I said long (Not as long as I had origionaly thought though.. sorry) and also big plot! Yay for plot!**

**Warning: This chapter has some violence.**

**I wanna thank tmmdeathwishraven for the insanley quick review.**

**Also my betaSaytraJ**

**So without furthur ado:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The Winchester's first week at the hospital had been going as well as could be expected. Dean had walked out of every session with Anna, no longer bothering to show up after the last time when she brought up his father. Sam continued his progress with Missouri, earning himself a cookie each time and even an extra one for Gabriel.<p>

The Novak's were getting used to their roommates as well. Castiel was not used to someone who understood him and talked to him like a person unless that person had the name Gabriel or Chuck and found he liked having an extra name on that list. And Gabriel was trying to get used to having a neat freak as a roommate as well as someone who didn't know him or his reputation. It was refreshing.

All in all they were settling in nicely, until the end of the second week of the Winchesters being there.  
>Every other Friday Garrison Mental Hospital had group therapy, every month a different therapist would lead so the patients could experience change. The groups varied in success, but for the most part were uneventful.<p>

It was the Winchesters first of these sessions that all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>"One therapist is gonna handle all of us?" Sam asked skeptically as he discreetly watched Gabriel get dressed.<br>"Of course not." Gabriel said sliding on his shirt "Mikey will be leading talk and share time but another will be on standby. That one will also be the one who leads next month F.W.I"  
>Sam nodded, it was useful having a roommate who knew everything about the place. And he meant EVERYTHING. He knew who had what disorders, who screwed who, who hated who, who stole what, who had the keys to which rooms, the list went on and on. It was freaky how much Gabriel knew. Sam wondered how he knew it cause, okay yeah he'd been here awhile (Read: forever) but some things he knew where just TOO much to know.<br>"You know who the support is then?"  
>"Of course." Gabriel said shooting Sam a sly grin.<br>Sam couldn't help but smile back in return "I don't suppose you'll tell me?"  
>Gabriel put on a thoughtful face "Well It depends."<p>

Sam sighed "I'll give you both cookies next week."

Gabriel smiled "Well Kiddo that right there is one tempting deal! Chuckles primary is the support."

"That's uh... Raphael right?" Sam asked trying to remember what Gabriel had told him. If he remembered correctly Raphael was one scary guy, damn near everyone in the place was petrified of him (especially Chuck, poor guy) and Castiel believed he was an Archangel with a serious grudge against him.

"Correctamundo Sammy."

"Don't-" Sam stopped

"Don't what?" Gabriel asked, face curious.

"Don't..." Sam hesitated. "Don't say correctamundo. It sounds ridiculous."

Gabriel rolled his eyes "Your face is ridiculous Sammy."

* * *

><p>"MICHEAL?" Dean shouted<p>

**Yes**

"The guy who wants to use my body to destroy the world is leading group therapy?"

**Yes**.

"And you're not concerned?" Dean said looking at Cas like he was nuts because... Well he was.

**I never said that**

"You don't look concerned."

**I'm a good actor**

Dean looked at Cas for a good long minute "Did you just make a joke?"

**I believe so yes**

Dean smiled "I'm proud of ya Cas." Cas smiled a bit at the comment. Dean smiled at his Angel friend a bit longer before focusing on the matter at hand "What do we do about Michael?"

**Honestly I am more concerned about Rapheal**.

"Why are we worried about a ninja turtle?"

**I do not understand that reference.**

Dean rolled his eyes "Never mind, not important. Why are you worried?"

**My brother and I do not have the best of relations**.

"Meaning?"

**He is.. Hostile towards me**.

"He's a jerk, so what?"

**There is no delicate way to put this.**

"Cas," Dean said in a terse voice "out with it."

**My brother would like nothing more than to see me dead**.

"Oh... Hostile... I see."

* * *

><p>Gabriel sat in between Sam and his brother, giving a short nod to Dean. He and the other Winchester had learned to tolerate each other over the last two weeks. Castiel, it seemed was fond of the idiot. And Sam and he got along well. Once both older Brothers realized the other wasn't going anywhere they called truce.<p>

Gabriel placed a reassuring hand on Castiel's shoulder when he sat, knowing his brother got uncomfortable around Raphael because of his beliefs (hell he didn't even have any delusions and _HE_ was afraid of the guy.) He caught Megs eye and she and Nick came in looking a mess a rolled his eyes. She shrugged, smirking before taking a seat. Michael came in then and took his seat at the center of the circle.

Now Gabriel was not a fan of Michael Cohen. He was an arrogant, self-righteous prick with a God complex. He had him as his primary for a whole month and it had been an AWEFUL month. He wasn't the only one with the opinion either. Meg had him for two years before snapping, Chuck had never had him but disliked him immensely, and Nick couldn't stand his Primary therapist (though he'd just as soon fuck the guy as kill him) Needless to say. Dr. Michael Cohen was not in anyone's top 5. So considering the pairing of the therapists today, it wasn't going to be the best session. But really, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p>Castiel was concerned. Not merely because of Raphael or Michael. But Dean. This was Dean's first encounter with Michael, and he'd had very little exposure to Lucifer. Now here he was with both of them in the same room. Castiel knew that Dean had legitimate problems controlling his aggression; Dean had confided it to him. He was now seeing it first hand; he could feel Dean next to him tense, shaking with restraint. Michael was saying something but Castiel couldn't hear the words. He opened his mouth to speak to Dean but stopped himself in time. He'd never forgive himself if he were to harm Dean.<br>"Mr. Winchester," Michael said "Is there a problem?"

Castiel put his hand on Dean's arm to both reassure and restrain him. It seemed to be working until.

"It's no big deal Doc." Lucifer said, rolling his eyes. "He's just afraid I'll steal his brothers body and try to take over the wor-"  
>"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean said launching out of his chair and at Lucifer.<p>

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Meg launched up and attempted to pull Dean and Lucifer from each other. Lucifer pushed her away, sending her tumbling to the ground as she let out a yelp of pain. Gabriel leapt to his feet;about to join the frey when Sam stood and made to follow Meg's actions. Gabriel held him back, a concerned, torn look on his face as he looked as megs sobbing figure on the ground. Lucifer gained the upper hand on Dean and began to brutally assault his entire body with a barrage of punches.

Castiel acted without thought "DEAN!" he yelled as he threw Lucifer off of his friend. "Dean" he whispered, ignoring all else at the younger man slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So me and fight scenes have never been on good terms. But I figure the more I write them the better I'll get at them. **

**So... Yeah Cas... Words... Cliffhanger... Sorry. Lol.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: So this will be the last update for awhile because I'm getting discharged today. So until I get acess again be it permantly or temporaily this will have to tide you all over. I didn't want to leave you on a cliff hanger for who knows how long so hopefully this isn't to bad.**

**I want to thank tmmdeathwishraven, LePipi, Tendencia, SourSugarQuills, darkpheonix2345, xXxPunkRockChick002xXx, Miss-Kitty23, Maddy Love Castiel, InuChan7979 for the lovely reviews.**

**And as always my lovley beta Satyra J**

**Now without furthur ado:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dean opened his eyes and immediately wanted to shut them again "Urg I feel like I just went a round with a brick wall."<p>

"Yeah well you're lucky you're stupid ass only has a cracked rib, a minor concussion, and a few bruises." Dean turned to see a very pissed off Sam, behind him sat Cas, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Don't worry 'bout me Sammy." Dean said "I'm fine, really."

"Don't call me Sammy." his little brother snapped "And no you aren't you launched yourself at Ni-" he glanced at Cas "Lucifer like a maniac."

"The bastard deserved it Sammy."

"Don't call me-"

"And I'm alive and well... Sorta. I'm more worried about you. Did you get hurt?"

"Did I-?" Sam scoffed "Dean I'm not the one lying in the infirmary." Dean just gave his brother a hard look. Sam sighed "I'm fine, not a scratch on me. Gabe held me back during the fight."

"Maybe I miss judged the guy." Dean said "He's alright."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Sam said giving his brother an exasperated stare (otherwise known as Bitch face #22). "Look I have to go... I'll be back to check on you before lights out." Sam left the room, stopping to say a quick word to Cas who nodded, before leaving the room.

Dean looked at his friend closer to see a dark bruise around his eye. "Holy shit Cas, what the hell happened?"

"Lucifer did not take kindly to be thrown across the room." Cas said, his voice like gravel. Dean's eyes widened as he continued "I was unprepared for the force of his attack."

"You're talking." Dean said

"Yes."

"With like actual words and stuff."

"Yes."

"With like vocal cords"

"Is there another way you would prefer?"

"I'm not screaming in pain or having my ear drums blown out."

"No, you are not."

"You're talking."

"We have established this fact Dean." Castiel said a small smile forming on his lips.

"Talking and making jokes... its official this is like some sort of coma dream or some shit."

"Why would you dream of me Dean?" Castiel asked in that rough voice of his, his head titled and those damn eyes of his shining with confusion and curiosity in that way Dean often had to tell himself was _not _adorable. No sir not at all.

Problem was, Dean could suddenly think of a few reasons the Angel would make appearances in his dreams. Dean's eyes widened as he shook himself mentally. This was an _Angel _he was thinkin' about here... Unless he wanted a one way ticket to hell he should put all thoughts about gravelly voices and unnaturally blue eyes out of his mind. "No reason."

"So, this must not be a dream." Cas said logically.

Dean smiled "Yeah... But you're talking."

"We've been over thi-"

"I mean how? You said if you talked-"

"It seems my concern for you enabled me to 'get past' whatever it was that was preventing me from controlling my true voice."

Dean smiled "Who knew, all it took was me getting the shit beat out of me."

"I do not understand. You did not-"

"Cas!" Dean said laughing, clutching his side in pain "It's an expression. Don't take it literally."

"I apologize."

"Don't." he smiled "So you gonna go around chatting everyone's ear off now?"

He tilt his head "I-"

"Expression Cas, it's an _Expression_."

He nodded, a look of extreme concentration overtaking his face now (Absolutly _not_ adorable) "You are asking if I intend to speak often?" He asked hesitantly. Dean nodded, grinning. "No, I have been silent for so long. It feels... Wrong to be speaking to those I do not trust."

"So, who-"

"Gabriel, Chuck, Balthazar, perhaps Becky, and," he gave a small smile "You of course"

One way ticket to hell Dean reminded himself. One way ticket to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm aware how short it is. I'm also aware it's somewhat mean to leave you for who knows how long just as Dean is starting to become more 'aware' but what can I do? I really don't wanna stay in the hospitile longer just for the intenet service lol.**

**I will do my best to update whenever I can. In fact I'm not leaving for a few more hours so maybe I'll update once more but no promises. **

**Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: So you all remember how I was like: Oh you'll have to wait awhile cause I don't have intrenet acess I'm so sorry.' Right? Guess what I got the very next day? Internet acess! But I couldn'y update as soon as I got it cause I went to my dads who does not have acess (of course lol). Now as far as I know this acess is pretty darned perminate but ya never know but I promise to warn you all if the internet is suddenly going to go.**

**I'm scentenced to bed rest and half days of school for awhile (You think I would be happy but I'm a nerd who actually LOVES school) so updates should come fairly quick. **

**I'd like to thank: tmmdeathwishraven, a reader, Miss-Kitty23, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Maddy Love Castiel, darkpheonix2345, The Ashes Fan, Tendencia, InuChan7979, and SourSugarQuills for the reviews.**

**And as always to SatyraJ my Beta.**

**So I gota say this is one of my favorites. And for all of you who've wanted more development of Sam and Gabe or Wanted to know more about Gabriel I'm sure you'll like it too.**

**So now with out furthur ado:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Sammy!"<p>

"Don- Oh Gabe, it's you."

"Yep," the shorter man smiled and held up a pair of keys "Let's go."

"Where?" Sam asked eyeing him cautiously.

"Just come on Sasquatch."

"Gabe... I dunno. I'm not like you. With the sneaking and..." his stomach tightened, and his palms got sweaty. "I just.. You know-"

"Yeah I do Sammy." Gabriel said gently "Listen, we all got our issues, it's why we're here... But you can't let yours keep you from living. Come on.. You trust me?"

"Yes" Sam said without hesitation.

Gabriel smiled "Then lets go."

* * *

><p>"So what prompted this?" Sam asked.<p>

Gabriel shrugged "Considering recent events... I dunno, you looked like you could use cheering up. I know I could ever since Meg..." he trailed off at the thought of his best friend and how she was in the infirmary with a broken arm. "Well I haven't been... Feeling like myself lately." And wasn't that the truth. "Thought a field trip would be nice. You should feel special, I've never even taken Meg here." he said as he stopped in front of a door.

"And here is...?"

"Well you're always wondering where I get my information." Gabriel opened the door and he and Sam stepped inside "Welcome to the records room Sam... It's also one of the few rooms with internet access, something I know you've been missing." he flashed a smile as he headed towards the file cabinet

"So you read every ones files?"

"Yep, even the staffs." Gabriel said unlocking the cabinet. "And can I just say some of the wack-a-doo's they let treat us..." he trailed off with a whistel

"Seriously?"

"What can I say my moral compass is low." Gabriel said as he searched through the files and picked out a rather thick one "Here"

"What's this?"

"A file"

"I can see that smart ass." Sam rolled his eyes and looked to see it labeled: **Gabriel Novak**. He looked up to see Gabriel nonchalantly looking through the cabinet. "Gabe?" Gabriel continued searching "Gabe?"

"Just read the goddamn file Sam." Gabriel gritted out

"Are you-"

"Yeah." Gabriel said shortly wishing Sam would just read the file before he would change his mind "I am." He held up a considerably thinner file

"Do you ... I mean..." Gabriel let out a shaky laugh. "I've never uh actually asked anyone... Do you.. Do you mind?" Gabriel asked holding up Sam's file. Sam looked at it for a long while before he nodded.

* * *

><p>Sam looked at the file on his lap knowing what it meant that Gabriel had handed it to him. That Gabriel had asked to read his. He opened it:<p>

_Gabriel Richard Novak self-admitted._

_Age: 17_

_Family: Castiel Collin Novak_

_Primary: Uriel Wisdom_

_Diagnosis: - Dissociative Identity Disorder (2 alters)_

_-Compulsive Liar_

_-Possible Co-Dependence_

_Additional notes: Gabriel tends to avoid talking about the issues. Often deflecting with jokes and sarcasm. He doesn't form close bonds or emotional connections with others, keeping them at a distance, with the exception of his brother._

Sam looked at Gabriel in what he hoped was a subtle way. This page was written within the first few months of him being admitted. Sam looked at the words **Dissociative Identity Disorder** He remembered Gabriel's words '_I haven't been feeling like myself lately_.' Gabriel was trying to warn him. He turned the page.

**Trickster**_- Gabriel's first alter to emerge, and most often. Aloof and uncaring. Takes amusement in pulling cruel and sadistic pranks, finds someone's weak spots and exploits it. Is aware of his alter status. Protective of Castiel and defensive of Gabriel._

**Loki-** _Comes out when Gabriel feels threatend or under attack. This personality developed around the time the abuse in Gabriel's life began. Due to Loki taking the brunt of it all he has become cruel and sadistic. He is arrogant, narcissistic, fiercely possessive and protective of Castiel. His contempt of Gabriel bordering on hatred_.

Sam smiled to himself Gabriel was giving him a guide to his Alters without actually saying anything. He was concerned about the mentions of abuse but knew Gabriel well enough to know he woulddn't get a straight answer. He read a few more pages but stopped when there was a new section written by a new therapist.

_Gabriel Richard Novak, self-admitted._

_Family: Castiel Collin Novak_

_Primary: Pamela Barnes_

_Age:18._

_Diagnoses: _

_- Dissociative Identity Disorder (2 Alters)_

_-Compulsive Liar._

_Additional notes: Hates authority terrorized his last primary till he quit, and openly admits it. Refuses meds. In my own personal opinion, he doesn't want help. He doesn't want to get better. Because he doesn't want to leave his brother_.

"You made your primary quit?"

"He was a prick."

Sam laughed. "I'm sure he was."

"By the way Sammy it's official I'm never having sex with you."

Sam's head snapped up "Oh really?" he asked "And why's that?"

"Under diagnoses, _'Transferable Co-dependence'_. Currently on Dean. But yanno, transferable. I don't do that."

"Is that so?"

"You read the first page. I don't like emotional connections. Sorry Kiddo. No sex for you."

"Ah my heart, how it weeps." Sam said rolling his eyes. Going back to reading the file, a frown on his face.

"That's just cause you don't know what you're missn' Sammy."

"Don't call me that." Sam snapped

"Sammy? I didn't know it bugged ya Kiddo... Shoulda said somethin." Gabriel said, frown on his face, looking properly reprimanded.

"I just," Sam sighed "Never mind you can keep calling me it."

"Sam if it bugs you-"

"No, I don't mind. Usually when Dean... But I don't mind so much with you."

"You sure Kiddo?"

"I'm Sure Gabe." Sam snapped.

Silence

"I hate being called Gabe." he said suddenly. Sam opened his mouth "Except I don't mind it so much with you."

Sam nodded and smiled before going back to the file.

He stopped at an entry Pamela made when Gabriel was 19.

_There's been a change in Gabriel. He's more open. Brighter. Ever since Kali Sharma has arived. It's nice to see him smile. A __**real **__smile_.

"Who's-?"

"_Drop it_ Sam."

Sam nodded, having heard that tone enough times to know pushing it was useless, before reading again.

_He was making plans today. Plans he never thought of before. He talked about college, going to culinary school. He's sees a future for himself outside of here._

Sam turned a few more pages reading on how Gabriel was progressing, on how he was letting go of Castiel little by little and living for himself. Taking his meds. Even open to talking about a discharge date and then:

_Ms. Sharma was discharged today_.

Sam looked up at Gabriel to see him resolutly looking at Sam's file, his grip on it tense.

_Trickster emerged and expressed concern for Gabriel_.

_Trickster is a constant now. Rarely do we see Gabriel. If I ever bring up the name 'Kali' Loki will make an appearance. According to Trickster she broke a promise._

_Gabriel is back, only coming out when Castiel ended up in the infirmary_.

Sam looked at the paper and remembered his first night.

_'So in all these years it's just been flings? You've never had a serious relationship?_

_I never said that'_

He looked down at the paper

**According to Trickster she broke a promise**

_'I don't do emotional connections'_

Sam sighed and turned the page to see a new primary had taken over.

_Gabriel Richard Novak, self-admitted._

_Family: Castiel Collin Novak_

_Age:. 20._

_Primary: Michael Cohen_

_Diagnoses: -Dissociative Identity Disorder. (2 Alters.)_

_-Compulsive Liar_

_-Possible Paranoia_

_Additional Notes: Patient exhibit hostile behavior towards authority as well as people in general. Has an immediate distrust of everyone_.

Sam read this new therapist notes and all the other ones, This file was definitely thick (16 years he supposed that was to be expected). Gabriel hadn't been kidding he'd been passed around. He recognized every therapist name (even the hospital administrator, Zachariah who didn't deal with patients any longer unless it was necessary). And some names he didn't recognize. Names of people who had quit, been fired, died (sometimes caused by Gabriel or his alters). The same for some patients. Different therapists had given him different 'possible' diagnosis's, with only two constants. Some over time seemed to grow fond of him, whether it be in a mothering caring way like Missouri, hidden beneath annoyance it was there or Friendship like Pamela or sexual like Crowley... Not to say there wasn't friendship but Sam knew better. Some didn't like him so much. Whether it be because outright hostility like Raphael a distaste for his behavior like Michael, a 'friendly' rivalry along with an obsession with his little brother, Balthazar, or just thinking he was an idiot, Uh... All of them thought that at one time actually.

Gabriel was a very complicated guy. Sam had read that file cover to cover and still was no closer to understanding the older man.

It was a shame though that Gabriel didn't do emotional connections Sam thought as he shut the file and looked at Gabriel who had fallen asleep, file on his lap. It was a shame, because Sam was pretty sure he was falling for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel mean. I am so mean to Sammy *Gives him a cookie* Here ya go buddy.**

**So there ya go all you who have been wanting more info and insight on the complicated Gabriel. A lot of you have been telling me 'Stop making him so serious'. It is my belife that Gabriel is one of the most complicated characters in Supernatural despite only being in four episodes. I really wished he'd been in it longer and been an offcail member of Team Free Will so we could have seen more than just his goofy trickster side. We only got like one and a half episodes (Maybe an even two cuz he was pretty serious at the end of Mystery Spot.) of him letting down the Trickster mask and being serious. Got to admitt tho his send off video was the best. Any way I'm getting off track basically what I was saying Gabe will usually be a complicated character in my stories because of the reasons above.**

**Now for all of you who have been BEGGING me for the alters I promise you SOON. I will not tell you when or which one but soon very very soon.**

**Also for any of you wondering Uriel's, Kali's, and Michael's last names were thier actors last names. And I doubt you any of you don't know this but Gaberiel's middel name is of course his actors first name (Very surprised if you lovley readers did not know) AND Castiels middle name... Do I even need to say it?**

**Review and let me know what you thought.**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: So first off the first bit of this was a sepeate chapter but i combined that and a few more to make this longer because they flowed decently and were all to short alone. So It's more therapy, mostly. I really only like writing Crowley and Balthy cuase thier the only two i'm confident in. Crowley mostly so that's probabaly why Gabes sessions are usually longer than Deans since I can't write Anna lol.**

**Thanks to: xXxPunkRockChick002xXx, a reader, Maddy Love Castiel, Miss-Kitty23, The Ashes Fan, darkpheonix2345, cousinmary, and Tendencia**

**And thanks to my Beta SatyraJ**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>"Dean grab your brother and run!" his father said shoving the bundle that was Sammy into his arms. "Don't look back." Dean nodded. "Go. NOW!" and so he ran. He never remembered the house having so many stairs, or the hallway being so long. The fire seemed to be right behind him though, closing in though so he ran and- nothing. A man with blue eyes and messy hair stood in front of him "Come with me Dean." he said holding out his hand "I can save you." Dean looked behind him, the flames were still there but they seemed to be moving slower. "Dean," came the low rough voice "trust me." Dean looked at the hand.<em>

_"I do."_

_He took the hand_.

Dean sat up eyes wide, he turned to see Cas sitting on his bed "Hello Dean," he said in his rough voice "What were you dreaming about?"

_**You**_**.** "Nothing just... Uh..."

"Night terrors again? Of the fire."

Dean nodded "Uh yeah."

"Can I help in any way?"

"No... I'm used to it."

"I wish to be of use to you." Cas insisted.

Dean really wished Cas wouldn't say those kind of things with eager blue eyes, in a raspy voice, and with even messier hair than usual. _ONE WAY TICKET TO HELL_. Dean reminded himself "Really Cas I'm good."

"If you are-"

"I'm sure." he snapped. A wounded look crossed the Angels face "Aw damn it." Dean sighed. "Look, Cas I didn't mean to-"

"No need to apologize Dean." he said tersly as he went and laid on his bed "Goodnight."

"Yeah... Night." Dean muttered.

Dean didn't sleep a wink the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"So what's wrong then?" Crowley asked taking a drink of his scotch.<br>"Why do you assume something's wrong?" Gabriel asked grabbing a glass of his own.  
>"Well you've been sitting there for 20 minutes. Usually by now we'd be half way to shagging."<br>"Point?"  
>"I'm concerned is all."<br>"Don't be." Gabriel said refilling his glass "I'm fine."  
>"Gabriel I-"<br>"I can feel them." he admitted taking a gulp of the booze . "It's like they're pounding inside my head trying to get out. I've had moments lately were I'm barley aware of myself and I don't act like me... I act like them."

"You could always take the-"  
>"Fuck the pills Crowley. They hardly ever work and when they do I feel like I might as well be an altar." He took the entire bottle of booze and began to drink "I don't mind Trickster, really I don't he's an ass and he can be hurtful to my friends but I can usually do damage control ya know? Once I figured out what I did. Plus they understand. And he cares about Castiel in his own twisted way, hell he cares about me. But Loki... He's cruel. And the way he is with Castiel-"<br>"He's never harmed him" Crowley pointed out "Castiel is about the only person we can say Loki has never raised a hand to."  
>"And for that I'm grateful." Gabriel said "But he treats my brother like a possession. He's obsessive. It's downright creepy."<br>Crowley smirked "I could imagine."  
>"And I can only imagine what he'd do to Sammy. I mean-"<br>"You're concerned about Sam?"  
>"Yeah... I mean the kids alright." Gabriel said shrugging.<br>"Perhaps you should warn hi-"  
>"I already did"<br>Crowley raised an eyebrow "You did."  
>"Let him read my file."<br>"You _DID!_?"  
>"So what?"<br>"Meg and I are your closest friends in this place. And you haven't let her read your file. If I wasn't If I wasn't your primary I doubt I would have ever seen it." Gabriel just took a swig from the bottle "And yet you know this boy for a little over a month and you give him the file?"  
>"So?"<p>

Crowley looked at Gabriel for a bit, as if trying to figure out a puzzle when he asked "Gabriel when was the last time you had sex?"  
>"We had it about 2 or 3 weeks ago Crowley. You know that."<br>"I didn't ask when the last time _we_ had sex you burk. I asked when was the last time _you_ did."  
>Silence.<br>"With Meg?"  
>Nothing but the sound of Gabriel drinking scotch.<br>"Nick?"  
>Nothing.<br>"Bella?"  
>No Answer.<br>"Anyone. Anyone at all."  
>Gabriel simply stood up and walked to where he knew Crowley kept the liquor and picked out a bottle of Brandy.<br>"Was that time 2 and a half weeks ago the last sex of any kind you had?"  
>"What do you want me to say?"<br>"The truth."  
>Gabriel laughed "The turth?" Crowley I'm a compulsive lair and your asking for the <em>truth?"<em>He recieved a hard stare, Gabe sighed _"_Yeah." Gabriel said "Yeah I haven't... Not that I haven't had offers... I just haven't."  
>"Do you plan to?"<br>"No."  
>"do you know why?"<br>"Yep."  
>"And are you going to do anything about it?"<br>"Nope." Gabriel said downing half the bottle in one swig "Absolutely not."

* * *

><p>Dean wandered around the halls, everyone he talked to was in therapy. He should have been too but he hadn't gone in weeks. Anna was always trying to persuade him to talk about his dad or Sammy or convince him that the Demons were just people. And the way she talked about Cas... He didn't like the look she got on her face when Cas got brought into the conversation. Even if Cas said nothing ever happened it was obvious Anna wouldn't have minded if something did. Not that Dean blamed her... He sighed and kicked over a trash bin near him. This had to stop. Cas was his friend, his <em><strong>ANGEL<strong>_ friend. Nothing, no matter how much he may want it too, could ever happen. He sat down next to the fallen can and put his face in his hands and heaved a sigh. He sure knew how to fucking pick 'em.

"Dean?" came a familiar voice.

Dean groaned "Not you."

"Are you okay?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic. Go away."

Of course she didn't. Of course she sat down right next to him. "You haven't been to your last few sessions. I was just heading to your room, hoping I could persuade you."

"Fuck off Anna."

"Dean what's the matter? Is Sam alright?"

"He's fine."

"I heard you got in a fight with Nick-"

"Lucifer"

"I came to the infirmary while you were out to check on you. Is that what this is about? Are you still upset? Or hurt? If that's the case I'm sure-"

"It's none of your business." Dean snapped

"But it is-"

"But it's not." Dean said imitating her voice.

Anna sighed "Alright, you're not going to tell me."

"Nope."

"Then I'll guess. It's not about Sam, it's not about Nick... Did Bobby visit or send a letter recently?"

"Bobby's fine" Dean gritted out.

Anna nodded "Okay. Well it's not the anniversary of your father's death, or his birthday or any other major holiday... So unless someone brought him up?"

"No one except you." Dean glared.

"Fair enough." Anna said "So... Castiel?" Dean stiffened, and Anna smiled slightly "Did the two of you get in a fight or-"

"No... Well yes... But," he sighed "I snapped at him. I didn't mean to, I just... He was hurt... I could tell, and this morning... He uh... He was different. And I didn't mean to I just-" he cut off abruptly realizing who he was talking to and what about.

"You just what?" Anna said, her voice a little too understanding.

"Nothing." Dean said his voice said his voice hard. "You read my file right? You know how easily I get angry. I just got irritated."

"Dean-"

"Just stop!"

"I understand. I do, I was his therapist for three years... I know-"

"You don't know anything." Dean yelled standing up "Not about me. Not about Sammy, or Bobby, or my dad. Not about Cas or how I feel about him!" he began to walk away "I'd like to transfer to a new primary. Someone who knows how to mind their own fucking business!" and with that he left Anna alone in the hallway, looking close to tears.

* * *

><p><em>Seriously, why do you like this guy?<em>

Castiel looked at Balthazar, who looked back. "Jimmy still there." he said like a statement rather than a question.

"He is present yes."

Balthazar smiled "Look at you with a working voice box." he said happily, then his smile went away "All thanks to Winchester right?"

_Somebody's jealous_

Castiel frowned at the mention of Dean remembering the night before "Yes I suppose so."

"What did that plonker do to you?" Balthazar said in a low, dangerous voice, suddenly sitting next to Castiel on the couch.

"It is not of import."

"Like hell it's not."

"I am perfectly fine."

"So he did do something?" Balthazar said.

"It is not of-"

"It is to me damn it!" Balthazar snapped, but his anger was not directed at Castiel. Similar to the night before.

"He did much like you just did." Castiel said coldly.

Balthazar's eyes widened "I'm sorry... I just... I worry."

"I understand. You are of course forgiven."

"If you want me to have a chat with the little wanker-"

"Dean was forgiven before the words were even out of his mouth." Castiel said honestly.

Balthazar's eyes widened and then went soft with sadness "I see. That's how it is."

"Excuse me?"

Balthazar smiled sadly "Nothing, Castiel, it's nothing."

* * *

><p>Sam walked out of his session with Missouri, two cookies in hand for Gabriel as promised when he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Sign my cast?"

He turned to see Meg leaning against the wall, still managing to look almost flawless even with a cast on her arm. What with her stylishly ripped jeans hugging in all the right places, her tight black tank top, and her perfectly messy hair. Gabriel had access to that whenever he wanted, why would he want him?

"Uh, yeah sure." Sam said taking the sharpie she offered, she held out her arm and he began signing it.

"So, are you ever gonna make a move on Gabriel or what?"

Sam jerked up quickly causing the 'M' in his name to look more like a W. He looked up to see Meg biting her lip to keep from laughing "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Saw." she said

Sam glared "You're hilarious."

"And you're in love with Gabriel." Meg said "We all have our little quirks."

"You're crazy." Sam said blushing and began to walk away.

"Well, yeah." Meg said following him "I am in a mental hospital. But that doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"Go away."

Meg heaved a sigh and placed herself in front of Sam "This is ridiculous. You two dancing around each other was amusing at first but now it's just getting irritating."

"I don't know what your-"

"Gabriel turned down sex." Meg said "Gabriel never turns down sex when it's offered. At first I thought it might be because last time when we did it..." she trailed off "But then he said no to Bells, and to Nick."

"So?"

Meg rolled his eyes "So Gabriel hasn't been a chaste since Kali took his virginity."

"Yeah well I'm not her." Sam snapped

"Thank god for that." Meg said

"Why do you say that?"

"Ask Gabriel."

"He won't tell me." Sam said annoyed "I wouldn't ask you otherwise."

"Sam-"

"Listen, maybe..." Sam sighed running a hand through his hair "Maybe you're right about me and how I feel about him. But if you think for a second he feels the same." Sam let out a bitter laugh "You obviously don't know him as well as you think you do."

"Sam would you just hear me ou-"

"No Meg. I have to go. I hope your arm heals Up nice and quick." And with that he left as he could hearing Meg's shout of 'Damn it all!' as he went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed it. Personaly Balthy's part was a little off for me I've felt that way since I've written it but that may be cause I like him and I hate to see him sad.**

**Also a lot of you have said 'I don't like Meg but in your story I do'. firstly thank you. Secondly I love Meg and not just because Reachel Miner is my futer wife (she just doesn't know it yet. But she's totally in love with me) So I see her as this mischevious likable person/demon. if that's OOC like some of you say I apologize, it's just how I see her.**

**Review and let me know what you think**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: Oh gosh I wanna say something before anything else: I usually don't pay attention to how many reviews or alerts a story gets. I write because I love it and I want to get better so maybe one day I can be published. And I love reviews because they inspire me and even the ones with constructive cristisim help a tons. So when a friend pointed out that I had over 100 I was so happy. I want to thank everyone who has read, alerted, favorited, or reviewed. Weather you've been reading from the beggining or just started reading recently thanks so much for the support.**

**Okay so this is a relitivly short chapter. But I didn't want to combine it because I love it as is. Plus next chapter is long and more than makes up for the shortness of this one.**

**Thanks to my Beta SatyraJ**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"You look down Sammy." Dean said sitting next to his brother on the ratty old couch. Technically neither of them were supposed to be there. Lights out had been nearly five hours ago and the Rec room had closed two before that. Dean couldn't sleep so he had snuck out, the last person he had expected to find breaking the rules was his baby brother. Who was in fact looking down, his eyes were tired and his face worn. His leg bouncing up and down, telling Dean that whatever Sam was thinking about was making him nervous.<p>

"Don't call me Sammy," was the automatic reply. He turned his head to look at his brother "You don't look to hot yourself."

"I'm always hot Sammy." Dean scoffed.

"Don't-"

"You let Jackass call you Sammy." Dean said, referring to Gabriel. Sam eyes widened "What? You didn't think I noticed?"

"Do you have a point?" Sam snipped

"You look like hell, you're up late, you let a douche bag Angel call you Sammy... Got something you wanna tell me?"

Sam let out a laugh "That's rich! Seeing as _you_ spend all your time in your own little world with your roommate, I haven't seen you flirt with anyone since we got here, you and aforementioned roommate-"

"Who the fuck say's 'aforementioned?'" Dean muttered

"Stare at each other like your trying to fuck each other with your eyes." Sam raised an eyebrow (Much like a certain Archangel they both knew). "Got something _**you**_wanna tell _**me**_?"

Dean stared at his little brother for a while before chuckling "Dude, we are so fucked."

Sam laughed "You think?"

They laughed for a few minutes, the tension from the last few days rolling off of them as they did so.

"Really though dude Gabriel?" Dean asked once they had finally stopped laughing

"What's wrong with him?"Sam asked defensively

"He's _**such**_ a douche."

Sam rolled his eyes "He's not that ba-" Dean raised an eyebrow. Sam chuckeled "Yeah okay you got a point. But it's not like you have any room to talk, what about Cas?"

"Hey!" Dean said, his voice was the defensive one now. "What's wrong with Cas?"

"Dean, the guy has about as much personality as a corpse." Sam said, a good natured grin on his face.

"Bitch." Dean said punching his brother's arm.

Sam smiled and punched his brother back "Jerk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again sorry it's short BUT next chapter is something you have all been asking/waiting for. Any guesses?**

**Review and let me know what you thought.**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**A/n: So I wasn't going to update till Sunday but I'm sick and this is already typed up so... yeah.**

**I wanna thanks; xXxPunkRockChick00xXx, Selene-of-the-moon, aLoggedInReader, Maddy Love Castiel, darkpheonix2345, The Ashes Fan, Tendencia, SourSugarQuills and Marie de Sade for the reviews.**

**And my beta SatyraJ**

**So I told you all something most of you had asked for was in this chapter. A lot of guesses were thrown out. And a lot pf you were excited. So without furthur ado:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sam walked in the room a week later after hanging out with Dean in the yard<br>playing basketball when he was shoved against the wall by Gabriel and lips  
>were against his. Sam gasped and a tongue slid inside his mouth and a hand<br>went in his hair. Sam moaned and his eyes closed as Gabriel massaged his  
>tongue with his own and his hair with his hand. Just as Sam started to need<br>air Gabriel broke away and moved down to Sam's neck and bit "Oh God." Sam  
>gasped and he felt Gabe smirk before soothing the bite with his tongue "Gabe<br>I-"

"Not quite Sambo."

Sam froze. Sam pushed Gabriel's body away from him to see a  
>cruel smile on the face he'd come to adore.<p>

"I'm guessing Trickster." he said coldly

"Oh you _ARE_ smart Sammy."

"You don't get to call me that."

Trickster rolled his eyes "Don't be like that, you were enjoying my presence  
>just a minute ago." he waggled his eyebrows.<p>

Sam glared "I thought you were-"

"Gabe" He said in a breathy imitation of Sam's moan. "I figured that out." He  
>walked towards him "But I see no reason why we couldn't... I mean this is<br>his body" he leaned close to whisper in Sam's ear "I'd even let you call me  
>Gabe, Sammy" He said licking up his ear, making Sam shiver "I know you want<br>to, have for a while. Want to see this body, know what it can do. I'm more  
>than happy to provide a," he took the ear between his teeth causing Sam to<br>whimper "demonstration. What do ya say Sammy?"

"It's tempting." Sammy gasped out as Trickster trailed kisses down his neck.  
>"Just nnng just one problem."<p>

"Hmmm?"

Sam pushed him away again "You're not him."

Trickster raised a disbeliving eyebrow before smiling "Well well well, I gotta say Sambo, I'm impressed."

"You are?" Sam asked taken aback by the compliment.

Trickster nodded "Most people don't care whether I'm him or not. So yeah,  
>I'm impressed," his eyes flicked down to the bulge in Sam's jeans "In more<br>ways than one." Sam blushed "You Sure you don't want me to-"

"Yeah I'm sure" Sam snapped.

"I'd just be doing what Gabey doesn't have the balls to do." Trickster said.  
>"I mean really Sambo I think you should reconsider-"<p>

"Wait what do you mean by that?"

Trickster did an exaggerated eye roll "Are _all_ Winchesters this blind? Is it  
>another condition? Or an after effect of the drugs you've put into your system?" Sam flinched at the tactless mention of the information from his file that he knew Gabe would have never tossed out in such a way. "I mean <em>honestly<em>. Gabey may be in denial but he's not  
><em><strong>stupid<strong>_."

"You mean-"

"Yes Sambo, he knows you're just as hopelessly devoted to him as Olivia  
>Newton John. And he knows he has the hots for you. And <em><strong>DEEP<strong>_ down he knows  
>it's a hell of a lot more than that but like I said rivers of Egypt and all<br>that."

Sam tried not to let the hope in his voice show. After all he'd read the file, it had said Trickster enjoyed mind games "So-"

"I swear to every religion if you ask what I know you're going to ask I will  
>smack you. The answer is yes." Sam smiled dispite himself "But like I said the man lacks<br>balls. So take me up on my offer or you'll never get any."

Sam shook his head "I'll wait."

"You'll be waiting a long time Sambo."

"I'm good with that."

Trickster smiled widely "He picked a good one. I like you Sambo. Even if you _are _a clingy, depressed, overly worried mood swinging druggie with control issues." Sam glared at the smirking man as he headed to the door

"Where you going?" Sam asked

"Whenever I come out I'm supposed to immediately go to Crowls, I already  
>broke the rules. But I wanted to meet you. Gabey shouldn't be too surprised really" he shrugged "Also I got you all<br>hot and bothered, you can use this time to" he waggled his eyebrows "relieve  
>yourself." and with that he left leaving Sam to do just that.<p>

* * *

><p>"Gabriel what are you-" Crowley stopped when he saw the look on his friends<br>face "Trickster."

"Crowls. Long time no see. Miss me?"

"Hardly." the therapist said strolling to a cupboard and pulling out a video  
>camera "Did you come straight here"<p>

"Define '_straight here'_"

Crowley sighed "Where did you go this time?"

"My room" Trickster said plopping on the couch.

Crowley's eyes widened as he set up the camera "Sam... Gabe is going to  
>bloody well kill you."<p>

Trickster shrugged "He's not suicidal." Crowley rolled his eyes at the old  
>joke. "Besides Sambo needed to be tested." Trickster said seriously "We<br>can't have him getting hurt again. "

"And the fact that you get a shag out of the deal had nothing to do with it?" Crowley asked rolling his eyes at the Alters antics.

"I didn't."

"What?"

"Get laid. Sambo wouldn't give it up. As soon as he knew it wasn't Gabey  
>everything was one-sided."<p>

Crowley looked impressed "That so?"

"Yeah, was like coming on to you." Trickster smirked

Crowley rolled his eyes "You've never seriously made a move Trick."

"Ever think there was a reason for that?" he asked in his serious voice.

Crowley sighed "Don't do this... We've been over this Trickster. You're not-"

"I'm as real as him."

"You won't always be." Crowley snapped. Trickster looked as though he'd been  
>slapped "I'm sorry, but you won't... You just... You won't."<p>

"Just turn on the damn camera." Trickster said in a hard voice.

Crowley opened his mouth to say something but sighed and turned on the  
>camera.<p>

Trickster immediately smiled at the camera "Heya Gabey Babey!"

"You know he hates when you call him that." Crowley said from behind the  
>camera.<p>

"Yep" trickster said smiling brightly. "So anyway Gabey you might be a wee  
>bit pissy with me. I broke a rule. When I woke up I didn't come see Crowls<br>gorgeous face. I stayed in our room... Until Sambo came back... I'll give  
>you a few minutes to rant now." He and Crowley shared a smirk over the<br>camera knowing that's exactly what Gabriel would be doing with the three  
>minutes of silence. "Okay Gabey Babey calm down. Now back to story time with<br>Uncy Trick. So in walked Sambo, all sweaty and just lookin mmm mm mm good. I  
>did what you would do if you weren't a coward and shoved my tongue down his<br>throat... As expected he seemed to enjoy it. Oh Gabey the sounds your boy  
>makes."<p>

"Stop torturing him Trick." Crowley said, despite the smirk on his face.

"Boo! You whore you're no fun." Trickster shook his head "Right where was I? Aw yes the moaning. Gabey I really wish you could remember I mean there is not enough adjetives in existance to descirbe-"

"Trick, get the guy a break." Crowley finally said.

Trickster sighed "No one ever lets me have any fun!" He whined "Okay fine fast forward Sambo figured it wasn't me and was not a happy camper... well _technically _he **was **still pitching his tent but you get the drift. Anyway I tried and failed to get in your boys pants. Proceeded to tell him of your mushy gushy feelings."

"Oh you are bloody well dead mate."

"And how you are NEVER going to act on them." Trickster continued as if Crowley had never spoken "And he, like the big sasquatch of a chick he is, sappy grin and all, said he'd wait as long as it took." He rolled his eyes "Cue the vomit please" he said sticking his finger down his throat as if he was ill. "I suppose though sappiness aside you could have made a worse choice." He looked at Crowley over the camera "Is sharing and caring time over yet?"

"I suppose for now."

"Bye Gabey. I miss you!" and with that Trickster blew a kiss before Crowley  
>turned off the camera and put it away.<p>

"So..."

"You can leave now. Try and stay out of trouble."

"Crowls-"

"We're not going into this." Crowley said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Just one question." Crowley nodded "Gabriel came on to you from session  
>one. Why is it you only slept with him after the first time you met me?"<p>

Crowley was silent for a moment before he sighed "Your not-"

"Yeah yeah I know. I'm not fuckin' real."

* * *

><p>Sam sat watching his brother trying to teach Cas Rock Paper Scissors (Not<br>doing too well seeing as his brother had the habit of always choosing  
>scissors so Cas was beginning to think that's all there was.)<p>

"God **DAMN** those two are adorable together. Like kittens and puppies, covered  
>in bunnies surrounded in chocolate kind of adorable." Sam looked up to see<br>Trickster "Heya Sambo." He said with a grin as he plopped down beside him.

Sam sighed, exasperated "When will Gabe be back?"

Trickster shrugged "Could be two minutes, could be an hour, could be a day,  
>could be a week, a month, a year, a-"<p>

"I get it." Sam sighed "Why did you kiss me?"

"_Somebody_ had to get the ball rolling." Trickster said "Seriously Sambo you two were movin slower than a snail stuck in molases. It was _ridiculous_.  
>Plus he's so into you it woulda been a shame if you were the same as<br>everybody else."

"Is that what Kali did? Sleep with you? Is that the promise she broke?"

Trickster barked out a laugh "Nah, Bitch hated my guts. More likely to hook up with Loki."

"So she-"

"Nope. She was one of the few who didn't want anything to do with us that way unless we were Gabey. No one else cared. You and her, real dimonds in the fuckin' rough." he gave a loud laugh but Sam wasn't getting the joke.

"So what _did _she do?"

"She left."

"But-"

"And never came back. You see when the two of them were in here together they were inseperable. Made a bunch of promises to each other. They'd get out, get married, have a picket fence and 2.5 kids. Problem was She didn't realize that no matter how much progress Gabey made me and Lok we'd always be a part of him. It wasn't like her problem, her illness didn't invade her life like we do Gabeys. And then Casey... He's a whole nother barrel of monkeys. But she said that she didn't care and went on making those promises. She said if she got out before Gabey she'd  
>visit at least once a week. And at first she did, hell she came damn near every day. Soon though it became once every other week. After awhile it was once a she broke up with him, told him she couldn't do it. Gave up on him after only five months on the outside. All those promises out the window just like that." Trickster snapped as if to emphisize just how quick it was. "After that she only visted on important holidays and birthdays. Then she met some guy and it became just birthday. Then she got married. She sent cards. Then she had a kid. Haven't heard from her since. She broke her promise. First person Gabey let in... Do that to him and I'll break your fucking nose."<p>

"I would _never_-"

"She wouldn't of either." Trickster said "People change." He sighed as he stretched "God that was a **downer**. I need entertainment."

"Damn it Cas. You can't keep doing scissors!" came Deans voice.

"But Dean that is all you have been doing."

Trickster eyes lit up "Speaking of getting the ball rolling."

"Oh no, Trickster what are you going to do?"

He simply winked as he got up.

"He's going to get Gabe killed." Sam whispered.

* * *

><p>"Okay Cas one more time" Dean said "there's Rock" he made his hand into a fist "Paper" he put his hand flat "And scissors." he made scissors with his fingers<p>

"If there are three options why do you always choose scissors?"

"I do not always-"

"We have played 23 times, and each time you have-"

"The point is," Dean interrupted loudly "That rock beats scissors, paper beats rock, and scissors beats paper. Got it?" Cas nodded "Okay. Ready?" and another nod "Rock paper, scissors." and Dean had played scissors while Cas had played Rock.

"I win, yes?" Cas asked a slight smile on his face.

Dean shot a fond smile at Cas, "Yeah you win. Rematch?"

The sound of slow clapping reached them. "Bravo Casey."

Dean rolled his eyes "Gabriel-"

"That is not Gabriel Dean." Cas said in an exasperated voice.

"Really cause-"

"He's right. Names Trickster." the not Gabriel said sitting next to Cas, putting an arm around him

"How ya been Casey?"

"Please don't call me-"

"Still have that stick up your ass I see I would make an innuendo but it'd just be creepy considering the body I'm in. Besides I'm fairly sure your boyfriend would be upset with me."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"I'm not his boyfriend!" Came the simultaneous replies.

Trickster laughed, Dean glared, Castiel sighed, and Sam watched worried from the side lines.

"Is your brother possessed? Can Angels get possessed?" Dean demanded.

"Not exactly." Cas said rubbing his head as if this entire situation was giving him a headache.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"When Gabriel ran from heaven he had to hide to do so-"

"Don't bore the guy Casey." Trickster said "He probably won't understand it all anyway. Point is I'm not possessing Gabey, I'm a part of him."

"Is he safe?"

Cas looked hesitant "As... Exasperating as Trickster can be, he is relatively harmless."

"I'm offended" Trickster said "I'm a bad ass, hard core, bad to the bone, a rebel without a cause, a-"

"I see what you mean." Dean said "Annoying but all bark and no bite."

"Oh is that so?" Trickster said, getting up from the couch.

"Yeah." Dean said rolling his eyes "I-" he stopped when lips were on his and hands pulled his hair _hard_.Which caused Dean to gasp and Trickster took the opportunity to _**BITE HIS FUCKING TOUNG.**_

Just as suddenly as the... Could it even be called a kiss? Began it was ended when a manically laughing Trickster was pulled off of him by a very pissed off Cas.

"Oh come on Casey I was just provin a point." He said sending the Angel a pout who sent him a look that would probably make Lucifer rethink the whole 'take over the world' thing as he dragged the not-Gabe out of the room.

Dean looked at Sam who he was pretty sure was about to have a panic attack "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p>"I thought I told you to stay out of bloody trouble." Crowley sighed when Trickster was thrown into his office by a very angry Castiel. "What he'd do?"<p>

Castiel looked at Crowley with a look of disgust, which made sense seeing as he believed him to be a demon who made deals and took peoples souls (He _really_ knew how to cast his roles.) He hesitated not really wanting to speak to the demon obviously.

Trickster rolled his eyes "I gave Deanster a smackaro. Casey is pissed, he's too emotionally constipated to know **WHY** he's pissed but he's pissed none the less. Which is, of course pissing him off even more."

"My god" Crowley sighed "Can't you keep your tongue to yourself." He turned to Castiel "I'll keep him here till he's back to himself."

Castiel nodded stiffly before leaving the room.

Crowley turned to Trickster as he headed to the cupboard to take out the video camera "Are you satisfied now?"

"Not really" Trickster said.

"Oh? And whys that?"

"Simple when Gabey finds out I let his lips touch Deansters he's gonna start takin his pills just to get rid of me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think that's the most fun I've had writing a chapter ever. Trickster is fun. He warms the cockles of my heart and I'm a smart ass more so than usual days after writing him lol.**

**Also a lot of you wanted to know about the possibility of seeing everyones file like we saw Gabe's. While I would love that it's not going to happen always. But Sam's conditions are bassically listed by Trickster in how he describes him. If you have any questions or just want a straight forward list of Sam's conditions just ask in the review. Because we will not be seeing his file.**

**Next chapter is short but I don't think I'll be hearing many complaints considering what it contains.**

**Review and tell me what you thought.**


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: So here you are. I'm in a very posty mood cuz my 18th b-day is fast approaching *Does a little dance* So along with updating all of my ongoing stories within the week I also decided to answer some of your guy's most frequently asked questions.**

**Q: Where did you get this idea?/Is this inspired by the movie Girl Interupted?**

**A: While the movie is amazing this is not in the least inspired by it. I actually got the idea while I was in Day Treatment (Basically what the boys are in but not full time, like a school really). A friend and I were joking around after a particualry crazy day and some one said 'I wonder how the SPN boys would act if they were in a place like this' And thus the plot bunny was born!**

**Q:Why are all the shrinks insane?**

**A: Cuz all the characters from SPN are insane. Besides what fun is a sane person? **

**Q:Where is the sex damnit!**

**A:Hehe well something you should know about me I love dragging a story out so long as it doesn't get boring yanno? I'm of the opinion that people have to work for thier happily ever afters damn it! So... yeah no Destiel sex for awhile... Sabriel sex comes quicker if it's any consolation.**

**Q:Are demons real or are Dean and Cas really just insane.**

**A:I'm not telling. You can bribe all you wish. My lips are sealed... so there.**

**Q:Why are your A/N's so long?**

**A:Cuz I have no real friends so I talk to you all so I can have someone to talk to. Also if you dislike the notes just scroll down.**

**Q:How the hell does Crowley get his liscense to be a shrink?**

**A:Uhhh... I dunno. My theory is he blackmailed someone... yeah lets go with that.**

**Q:Are you insane?**

**A:Yes. Yes I am.**

**So there you go a little Q&A. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks to: aLoggedInReader, tmmdeathwishraven, xXxPunkRockChick002xXx, KiloWhiskey-NovememberHotel, Maddy Love Castiel, darkpheonix2345, Tendencia, Miss-Kitty23, EvilGeniusBookWorm12, The Ashes Fan, Omamori for the reviews.**

**And as always to my Beta SatyraJ.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Dean demanded as soon as Cas came back in the room.<p>

"I told you it was Trickster. When Gabriel ran from heaven-"

"That's not what I meant. I mean him kissing me and you-"

"I removed him. Was I wrong to do so?" Cas asked doing that fucking adorable head tilt of his "I may have no experience is such matters but you did not seem willing."

"No, you were right."Dean assured him when the second half of what Cas said hit him. "You mean to tell me that you never-"

Castiel suddenly shifted from either foot "I've never had occasion okay?"

Dean just nodded; he had figured that his- **the** Angel was a virgin, the whole pure and untouched thing. He was just too... Well Angelic not to be. But not even a kiss. The thought of no one ever having ever done anything to the creature standing in front of him did more to Dean than he cared to admit. "He sure got you mad." Dean said trying to steer the conversation away from Cas' untouched status.

"As I said he did not have your permission."

Dean smiled "Yeah well thanks for defending my virtue Cas." he turned to his dresser to start getting ready for lights out.

Suddenly Cas was behind him, right behind him, showing how little he had learned about the whole 'personal space' concept. "I-" Castiel paused as if trying to find the words.

Dean turned so he was face to face, rather than back to face. And found himself inches from Cas's lips. "You what Cas?" he asked softly trying to ignore the flopping his stomach was doing.

"I have not often felt any of the sins." he said in a hushed voice, his breath gusting over Dean's lips "Never have I felt Gluttony, nor Sloth, nor Greed. At times I have felt Pride in my work, my brethren. Wrath for the wicked. And today I felt Envy."

"And," Dean took a deep shuddering breath "What about... Lust?"

Cas moved closer, which Dean hadn't believed possible, his lips hovering over Deans. When he spoke his voice was even huskier than usual. "I belive I have been committing that sin for some time now." Castiel said and Dean took a shuddering breath "Dean," Dean damn near gronaed in fustration, why the fuck was he still talking?

"May I have your permission to-"

Dean couldn't help the breathy chuckle that escaped him as he put a hand on _His_ Angels neck, ghosting his lips over Cas'. "Cas, you have my permission" he pressed a soft tender but lengthy kiss to Cas' lips, "to do anything you want to do to me." anther soft kiss, shorter this time but still filled with tenderness "Any time you want."

"Is that so?" Cas asked in a shake voice his hand coming up, cupping Deans cheek. Dean nodded and Cas tentatively leant forward and pressed his lips to Deans, and even more hesitantly poked his tongue out and Dean instantly opened his mouth letting Cas explore his mouth, not wanting to scare Cas by being over eager.

Just as he was setteling into the kiss Cas suddenly pulled away "Dean, I apologize."

"What, why?"

"I do not know what I'm doing. I am inept and inexperienced, you-"

Dean kissed him quiet "It was perfect, best kiss I've ever had."

Cas smiled brilliantly "And besides" Dean said with a down right filthy grin "I'm more than willing to educate you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: see I told you. Short but I'm pretty sure none of you are complaining. Oh and don't get too ecxited. Remember me saying up top how people have to work for thier happy endings. Yeah... This shit isn't over. **

**Review and let me know what you thought.**


	22. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: So sorry for the wait, I planned to post after my birthday but I got Mass Effect 3 for my birthday and for any of you who know the game you know why I've not been posting. For those of you who do not it's the best game franchise in the world and the final game in the trilogy. So... Sorry for letting my geekiness get in the way of it all. I have managed to tear myself away for the night so expect posting on multipule stories.**

**I wanna thank: aLoggedInReader, xXxPunkRockChick002xXx, Maddy Love Castiel, darkpheonix2345, MsGadgaard, Tendencia, tmmdeathwishraven, The Ashes Fan. Miss-Kitty23, KiloWhiskey-NovemberHotel, SourSugarQuills, Ladtheove, smartcookie913, Insanelyangelic, and Himekun.**

**And SantryaJ for her wonderful job as my beta.**

**So I think most of you are gonna love me and hug me for the first part of this chapter and then send me death threats for the second half... Yeah.**

**So ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Sammy" came a voice through Sam's haze of sleep "Come on now rise and shine Gigantor." Sam did as asked turning around to see Gabriel (or who he sincerely hoped was Gabriel) leaning against the door way.<p>

"Gabe?" Sam asked hopefully.

"The one and... Well not _only_ but certainly the most awesome."

"When did you..."

"Change back?" Sam nodded "Sometime last night after lights out."

"Why'd it take you so long to come back?"

"Tapes. I have Trick, and Loki if he's not PMSing, record tapes telling me all current events that have passed while they took over."

Sam blushed in what he hopped was a subtle way "uh... _all_ current events?"

Gabriel smiled "The ones worth mentioning," he said evasivly.

Sam nodded "So uh... what exactly did this tape say?"

"A little bit of _this_. A little bit of _that_. A lot of it was Trickster demanding thanks, preferably an offering on skittles or some kind of chocolate bar."

Sam chuckled "Demanding thanks?"

"Yeah... Something about getting the ball rolling." Gabriel said a significant look at Sam.

Sam went red... Well redder "Aw he uh... He mentioned that... That he..."

"Kissed you." Gabriel said, the casualness in his voice sounding strained "That he did Sammy." He pushed himself off the wall of the doorway he was leaning on. " He also went rather in depth as to the reactions from you during said kiss."

If his cheeks were as red as they felt he was pretty sure he looked similar to a tomatoes right about now. Sam looked at the floor "I am **so** sor-"

"He also mentioned" Gabriel continued as if he'd never stopped "Your reaction to finding out just who was controlling my body when you kissed it." Sam stayed silent, looking resolutely at the floor. "And I have to say kiddo, I was a bit peeved when I heard all this."

"Gabriel I can't begin to tell you how-"

"I mean who does that asshole think he is? Kissing you before me?"

"Sorry I am. I me-" Sam's head shot up to see Gabriel kneeling right in front of him. "D...Did you just say... I mean am I hearing... I mean I-"

"Sam?" Gabriel said as he cupped Sam's face.

"Yeah?" Sam damn near squeaked.

"Shut up." and with that Gabriel leaned forward slowly, his eyes carefully observing Sam's reaction as he came closer and placed a hesitant kiss on Sam's lips so different to that of Tricksters rough and demanding ones.

Gabriel swiped his tongue over Sam's bottom lip, silently asking for permission which Sam gave quickly. Gabriel smiled slightly before beginning his own exploration of Sam's mouth with his tongue. Sam was all too happy to simply let Gabriel control the kiss, his hands moving to the older man's shoulders.

Unfortunately due to the evil that is oxygen they eventually had to break apart. Sam pulled away a goofy grin plastered on his face "Wow... I uh was not expecting that."

"You may call me many things Sammy but never let it be said that _'predictable' _is one of them." Gabriel replied, his own goofy smile in place.

"You know... Trickster he said... That you wouldn't... That I'd have to wait for awhile."

"Yeah well Trick made it clear if I hadn't properly ravished you by the next time he made an appearance HE would. And that list of things you can call me? Possessive is most definitely on it." he said before leaning in for another kiss. This one much more similar to those that Trickster gave, rough and needy. All tounge and teeth, Gabriels hands scraping down his back, trying to close a space between them that wasn't there.

"I definitely owe Trickster that candy bar." Sam chuckled breathlessly when they broke apart again, Gabriel moving down to his neck.

"I dunno know," Gabriel mumbled into his neck "As nice of the results are," he empathized his point by biting down on the sensitive part where neck meets shoulder, dragging a moan from Sam in the process, causing the older man to smirk into Sam's neck. "If everything he told me was true I may have to poison whatever offerings you give him. Nothing fatal of course just enough to give the prick a tummy ache." He said his hands making thier way under Sam's night shirt.

"Aren't you nnng over reacting a mmmn bit?"

Gabriel pulled away from Sam's neck "He made me kiss _**Dean**_ Sammy." he stated matter of factly "There is no such thing as 'overreacting when it comes to that news."

Sam laughed, rolling his eyes fondly, before pulling Gabriel back in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Castiel woke up and looked over to the other side of the room where Dean was sleeping peacefully, a smile on his face.<p>

_Don't see what you're so happy about._

Castiel frowned to himself; Jimmy knew perfectly well what he was happy about.

_Oh yeah Dean and you shared true loves first kiss and now you'll live happily ever after_. Jimmy spat viscously.

Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion, he had always been under the impression Jimmy liked Dean.

_Yeah, till last night_.

Las night had been the best in his existence how could Jimmy fault Dean for giving him such a feeling?

_He's USING you. Did you see the way his eyes lit up when you said you'd never been kissed? He's just looking for a conquest. He's the type of guy who has notches on his belt, the rarer the better. A virgin, and an ANGEL at that? Can't get much rarer than that._

Dean would never-

_Yeah cause you know the guy soooo well. A whole, what, three months now?_

It didn't matter the length of time. He knew, knew to the foundations of his very grace that Dean was a good man.

_Good men have bad moments. 'Best kiss I ever had' How many times you think he's said that? How may time you think he's pointed those big green eyes at someone? Said some nice words, gone through the motions, all for a fuck?_

Castiel winced at the vulgarity. He turned and looked at Dean who was on his own bed, surely that proved something, he had not pushed him. He had kept it at kissing and soft words.

_Going. Through. The motions_ Jimmy reiterated

Castiel looked at Deans sleeping form and couldn't bring himself to believe that the man lying on the be could be so heartless

_Not intentionally_. Jimmy said gently _But you can't let him do it_ Jimmy said, voice urgent _You __**can't**__ let him tear us apart_

Castiel considered for a moment. Loosing Jimmy of course would be awful... But to gain Dean in exchange...

_He'll __**leave**__. They __**ALL**__ leave. And who through it all is there for you? Who through has stuck by you through __**EVERYTHING**__? Me, Castiel, __**ME**__. I've never left you and I __**swear**__ I never will. But Dean will, just like everyone else Dean will leave. And he'll break your heart when he does. He probabaly won't mean to but in the end he won't be able to help it._

Castiel looked at Dean's sleeping form, his eyes feeling wet.

_See you know it's true_. Jimmy said gently _And I don't want to see you hurt Castiel_ Jimmy sighed _So here's what we'll do: No more Dean. Don't talk to him, or of him. Don't look at him. Don't even THINK about him_

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat as Jimmy continued.

_In fact no more __**anybody**__. How does that sound eh Castiel? Just you and me like we were a few years ago. No annoying siblings or friends. No having to deal with the Apocalypse. Just us. And no one can hurt us then. How does that sound?_

And with those words from Jimmy and one finale glance at Dean, Castiel made his choice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeeeeeah so... I DID tell you all that I made em work for happily ever after. I'm actually looking forward to all your reactions and guesses about the next chapter.**

**Also sorry for the shortness.**

**Review and let me know what you thought**


	23. Chapter Twenty One

**A/N: Hi! So sorry for the delay. It's spring break so one would think I'd be able to post more but my mom got sick and I've been preoqupied with that. And I will admitt Mass Effect 3 is still taking over my life. However I've already beaten it two times so hopefully my addiction is fading.**

**Ok, who saw last nights episode? I don't wanna spoil anything but... GAH! That episode gee I mean EVERYONE I love was coming back and then GAH!**

**Thanks to: SourSugarQuills, Insanely angelic, xXxPunkRockChick002xXx, Himekun, aLoggedInReader, Maddy Love Castiel, Miss-Kitty23, Tendencia, LePipi, darkpheonix2345, Amelia Wingheart, smartcookie913, The Ashes Fan, and Lopithecus for the lovley reviews.**

**And to my beta SanytraJ. However I only just wrote the first half of this chapter. So all mistakes in there are ALL mine since it was not beta'd. The second half was.**

**So without furthur ado:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The first time Castiel came to earth he was... aprehensive to say the least. He had come to track down Gabriel, ask if he too could run from home with him. He found Gabriel surprisingly quick and was elated to find that a suitable vessal was near by. He was quickly given premission to inhabit the childs body. "Gabriel... why are we here?" he asked surrveying what seemed to be a place of rest for the dead.<strong>_

_**His brother gave him a puzzled look before pulling him in close.**_

_**.**_

_**Castiel had quickly noticed that Gabriel's attempt to flee heaven, while sucsessful, had consquences.**_

_**'Listen closley,' the demon who was now part of his brothers body was saying, 'You. Are. Not. An. Angel.'**_

_**Castiel leveled Trickster with a glare 'And why would I belive you?'**_

_**'Where's your powers Angel Boy? Hm? If you were what you say you are and I was what you tell me I was couldn't you just get me out of this body?'**_

_**Silence.**_

_**'That's what I thought. You're not an Angel Casey, I'm sorry but your just screwed in the hea-Oof!'**_

_**.**_

_**When Gabriel had returned to his body Castiel aplogized for the damaged he had done to his vessal and his failure in excorcising the demon.**_

_**.**_

_**Castiel quickly found that his vessal's father was not a pleasant man. He would often glare and him, curse him and wish death upon him. **_

_**One night when he was particularly ineberated he walked up to Castiel and hugged him. Pulled him into a suffocating hug and began sobbing.**_

_**'Jimmy. Oh Jimmy you came back.' he said over and over again.**_

_**Castiel was unfamiler with the show of affection was tempted to take comfort within it. however he was not a liar.**_

_**'Sir my name is Castiel.'**_

_**Before he could register anything he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and ended up against the wall. His vessal's father advancing on him. Castiel closed his eyes, ready for whatever may come.**_

_**'Not Castiel you bastard!' Came his brothers voice and he charged at the larger man. 'You never .' Gabriel punched the eldest Novak in the face 'touch' another punch 'him' and another 'again.' And one final punch.**_

_**His brother was shaking with anger as he turned to Castiel, he stood up a worried look on his face before being dragged down by the man.**_

_**Castiel huddeled in the corner. He had caused this, his words. What could he do?**_

_Nothing_

_**Castiel looked around for the voice.**_

_I'm your vessal. Jimmy. Nice to meet you._

_**.**_

_**Gabriel wanted him to talk. But how could he? He couldn't control his voice, it had caused harm the last time he had spoken who was to say he had any better control now than last week?**_

_He'll understand __**Jimmy comforted **__It's only till you can learn to control it. And until then you have me. _

_**Castiel liked that idea, that Jimmy was his friend. That he would always be with him.**_

_Always_

* * *

><p><em>Don't do this Castiel<em>.

Castiel held his legs to him, burrowing into the door behind him, willing Jimmy to go away.

_Why are you doing this to me? Haven't I always been there for you_. _Just like we promised?_

"Please stop." Castiel muttered "Please Jimmy."

_You're going to be alone._

"Stop talking."

_I've always been here. You can't do this_!

"No more, please no more."

_How could you do this to me? How could you break our promise? Always Castiel, you remember that? Always!_

"STOP IT!" Castiel shouted.

"Cassie?" Castiel looked up to see Balthazar kneeling in front of him, eyes worried. "Are you alright luv? Why are you sitting outside my office shouting and crying to the air?" He asked reaching up to wipe the tears off of Castiel's face.

"I was waiting... You're late. You're never late." Castiel muttered.

"I'm sorry, so sorry luv." Balthazar cautiously out a comforting hand on his shoulder as the other continued to rid his eyes of tears. "I got caught up... Cassie, tell me what's the matter." Castiel looked up eyes scared "You can trust me, you know you can."

_You can't trust anyone Castiel. No one but me_. _Not Gabriel, not Balthazar or Ana. Certainly not DEAN. Just me._

"It's Jimmy."

Balthazar looked surprised "Jimmy?"

_Don't do this Castiel!_

"The... The pills..." Castiel whispered.

_STOP!_

"What about them luv?" Balthazar asked wiping the new tears away.

"I... I want... I want to.."

_You do this and I'll hate you forever_. Castiel stopped talking as Jimmy's words sunk in.

"Cassie, what is it? What is it you want?" Balthazar asked, a hopeful look on his face "I'll do it, you know I will. But not till you ask, that's the agreement."

_Just walk away. We can forget this ever happened. I'll forgive you if you just walk away now_. Castiel began to stand T_hat's it. I knew you wouldn't do that to me_. Castiel turned away, ignoring Balthazar calling after him. _That's it. It'll just be you and me from now on. No one else. Just us_ Castiel stopped dead _No! Don't. Keep walking. KEEP WALKING_

Castiel turned around and faced Balthazar "Make him go away." he said walking back towards him "Please brother... Just make him go away." Balthazar reached out to wipe the last remnants of Castiel's tears away before nodding and leading the trembling man into his office

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go. I hope the flashback was a nice addition because as I said I just recntly added that part.**

**I hope you liked this extremly Cas-centric chapter and I'm looking forward to reading all your reactions to it.**

**Review and let me know what you thought**


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

**A/N: Hi peoples sorry this was supposed to be up a week ago but... RL arrrg. But i have birthday gifts in the form of fics to get out so expect some stuff from me soon. Just not in this story (Yes I'm shamlessly advertising others stories of mine... Cuz I can.)**

**RANDOM FUNNY STORY TIME: Ok so I should have told you this last chapter but my mind was still blown from the episode. So when Cas was coming back before we actually saw him we see his legs. Right? Right. So here's what happened- Me and my mom are watching when his legs show. I instantly smile, my mom jokingly says to me "What is that your mans ass or something?" I nodd and it pans up to show Cas' face. Mom proceeds to look at me with a stunned expression "You seriously knew it was him just by the ass." I shrug and mom then mom inquires "Why are you paying so much attention to a mans ass when it's womens ass's you have the fondness for?" I turn to her and say in a very 'duh' voice "Because mom. It's **_**Misha." **_** I roll my eyes and proceed to wait for the comercail to be over.**

**I rea;ize some of you may not care, but I thought most of you would find that story chuckle worthy.**

**Thanks to: darkpheonix2345, tmmdeathwishraven, Tendencia, aLoggedInReader, xXxPunkRockChick002xXx, SourSugarQuills, Miss-Kitty23, Maddy Love Castiel, StArCAtcheR, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, smartcookie913, DusterTheJacket and The Ashes Fan for the reviews.**

**And as always my beta SantryaJ.**

**Also I've said it before I'll say it again. I'm a never been kissed 18 year old who knows what she knows of sex due to school and fanfic. Sorry if any smut, in this chapter or from here on out (Cuz there will be much more smut a happinin) is not statisfactory.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Oh god please Gabe nnng" Gabriel chuckled as continued to suck on one of Sam's nipples while pinching the other. He then moved down and began to lick every scar of every cut Sam had ever inflicted on himself. "Gaaaaabe"<p>

"Paitence is a virtue Sammy" Gabriel muttered as he nipped at a long scar on Sam's ribs.

Sam gave a breathless laugh "There is _nothing _mmmn virtuous about this situation."

Gabriel laughed as he kissed his way up to the few scars on Sam's collar bone as his hand slid down to the obvious buldge in Sam's jeans "Well I-"

"Oh bloody hell!" came a british voice. Gabriel looked up to see Balthazar Roche standing in his doorway. And the situation really left no room for misinterpitation. A shirtless him on top of a flushed, breathless shirtless Sam. Gabriel was sure not even _he _could talk his way out of this one. "Uh... we were-"

"Save it Gabriel" Balthazar sighed putting a hand on his face "Just... get dressed and meet me in my office. It's about your brother." With that the man quickly shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"So... Let me get this straight Balthadusch." Gabriel said, using his old nickname for his former primary, his voice carefully calm "My brother wants to get rid of Jimmy."<p>

"Yes." Balthazar said.

"And he _requested_ to be put on the pills?"

"He did."

"Pills that he **should** have already been on." Balthazar simply looked down at his desk. "But he wasn't because he made you promise." Balthazar sighed, looking resigned to his fate. "And the reason you agreed is because your sweet on him."

Silence.

"Thank you."

Balthazar's head snapped up to see a grinning Gabriel "I...Uh..Come again?"

"I don't care how it happened but Castiel _wants_ to get rid of Jimmy. He used to shut down at the mere thought. And it may not have necessarily been your doing but there's no way he would have come to you, asked for help if he didn't trust you. He would have let Jimmy talk him into who knows what."

"I-"

"So you got... Attached to my baby brother. Trust me you aren't the first therapist to do so. But it doesn't matter because your also one of the only two shrinks to make any sort of progress with him."

"I didn't expect you to-"

"What can I say, this is the week of being unpredictable for me. So far so good." Balthazar still looked unsure. Gabriel sighed "Listen you helped my little brother. Whatever issues we had in the past don't matter. You have my thanks." Gabriel smiled "And if you really want to go back to our old ways and blackmail me."

"What would I-?"

"I won't tell the shrink police about your transgressions if you keep your mouth shut about what you walked in on when you came to get me."

Balthazar smiled,\, amused at the familier but rare banter that only he and Gabriel had. "You have a deal."

"So these meds..." Gabriel sad getting back on track.

"They should, if he takes them regularly, make Jimmy less of a problem. It will take time, and he won't ever fully be gone, not really. Castiel is going to need support, especially in the first few weeks. In my experience auditory hallucinations, especially those of the nature Castiel has, don't like when there ignored, much less like trying to be subdued. Jimmy has already, on numerous occasions had Castiel withdraw from people he thinks will affect him in a positive way. Jimmy is particularly aware of whats happening, and has an insurmountable amount of influence over him. He is after all, in a way, an extension of Castiel."

Gabriel nodded "And if we get rid of Jimmy... The delusions will they go too?"

Balthazar sighed "There's no way to be certain but there is a possibility that with Jimmy out of the way he'll be more accepting of the idea."

Gabriel smiled "He could really get better" Gabriel said, his voice in awe. "I... I could have my brother back."

"I don't want you to get your hopes up. It'll take time, trial and error with meds should the first I give him prove to be ineffective. In time and with Jimmy subdued we may be able to convince him his delusions are just that. Delusions."

Gabriel nodded "But there is a chance...?"

"A strong chance... Yes."

Gabriel didn't remember the last time he had smiled so much "When do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's gonna be rough sailing for our boys the next couple Chaps. I'd like to formally apologize to Castiel now.**

**Also I already had a book thrown at me for cutting off the sex scene (literaly, my friend read this and threw a friggin book.) So I am sorry for the tease.**

**I hope the chapter was worth the wait.**

**Review and let me know.**


End file.
